Young Justice: The Golden age
by Dr.JayDwolf
Summary: A sixteen year old boy shows up and says he is the long lost son of the dark knight, he joins young justice in an effort to get revenge, they soon learn he has darker secrets and he isnt ashamed of them First fanfic AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is an Extreme AU of Young justice combined with the Batman comic The resurrection of Ra`s al Ghul, I love the character Damian Wayne is one of my favorite characters. There are also some new characters in the young justice team to choose from other comics and the Justice league episodes the only thing I really got from the show was Rex/WarHawk the son of Green lantern and Hawk girl. I liked him and wished he was in more comics, and I`m putting in Donna/ Wonder girl in Young justice she has blonde hair but I`ll stick to the comics and make it black. Warning there might be lots of death and blood, Damian being trained since he was three by the League of Assassins has been taught to kill and that's how he gets things done, he is hot tempered, violent and precocious. In the comics tim drake was in it but I want to change that to Dick Grayson and he refers to Damian Wayne as his brother. Damian being who he is ignores the thirteen year old oh and Damian is sixteen in this I decided to make him older GOD this is a long A/N one more thing Damian will join the young justice team under the name RED HOOD! Review people if I have any more A/N they will be shorter. This is my first FanFic! **

Damian walked silently down the long corridors; his steps were silent dew to the intense training, he learned to never make a sound. Damian quickened his pace, he wanted to know if it was true. Was his Grandfather being reincarnated? It had been almost a year since his Grandfather had died, It had created a small hole in Damian`s heart, his Grandfather was the only person, besides his mother, he allowed to come close to him.

He was never told what happened, his mother had bought back Ra`s al Ghul`s body back from where ever, tears in her eyes and anger in her voice. He almost screamed at her to tell him what happened, or to blame someone, but she had been very firm for him not to ask any more questions. Now an Assassin told him his grandfather could be brought back and his mother wanted to see him.

Damian almost butchered the man for more info but realized he had been so desperate to know how to get Ra`s al Ghul back that his mother probably never told the messenger more than he needed to know.

Damian`s heart beat faster as the usual red oak doors appeared at the end of the hall. His mother was there and she would tell him what he needed to do.

The second he got close enough he threw both doors open, he was deeply surprised when his mother wasn't standing there but White ghost , his uncle. The man turned his demon black eyes on him, they dark eyes would have made any other man scream and soil themselves thinking the devil had come for them, but Damian didn't show the slightest bit of fear towards the cruel man.

"Nephew." White ghost nodded.

Damian smirked he was hiding something, his uncle was never nice. Well, only when he thought he could get something out of it, but he would play along, "Dear uncle, what brings you to the mountains?"

"I assume you have heard that my father **will** be returning?"

Damian nodded and walked over to his mother`s desk chair sitting down as if he didn't care, "Of course, once the guard gave me the news , I came strait here," Damian glared at his uncle. "Where is mother?"

White ghost smiled showing pointed, yellow teeth, and waved his hand dismissively, "Away…on business." Damian stiffened, he didn't know if this was true or if his mother was lying in one of the cellars down below. "Alright fill me in how do we get Ra`s back?"

"This will require little effort on your part."

"What do I have to do?" White ghost ignored him, Damian`s glare intensified.

"But Damian, threw out all of this I want you to know you were the one to make this all possible, you will have brought back Ra`s al Ghul."

"What do I have to do?" He repeated standing up now. Without another word White ghost left the room and Damian followed reluctantly. Damian followed his uncle down past the cellars and past the rooms and deeper into the mountain that it became harder to breath.

"Where are we going?" Damian asked, he was more curious then scared, he had never been here before in his sixteen year not once did he remember this area of the Palace. Damian waited for his uncle to say more but he only remained silent. Soon the two came to large stone doors and Damian slowly studied the weird drawing engraved in the stone. He side glanced White ghost as the man muttered something and with a loud moan the doors opened of revel a large pool of greenish water heat and steam sizzled from the surface.

"You see," His uncle replied finial, "We tried to revive him here, the Fountain of Essence, but its amazing healing factors didn't quite work on his dead state and he returned, unstable, I have gained enough power where I can transfer his soul to a different body."

Damian`s heart skipped a beat, "who do you plan to use?" Damian felt he already knew the answer.

"Yours." As soon as the word left the man`s mouth Damian reached for his sword at his side but gas quickly erupted around his and made his head feel light, and his eyes went blurry, before he toppled over.

Damian blinked but his vision was too blurry to make anything out. He blinked a few more times before he saw a few Assassins lower his grandfather`s body beside him on the stone table. He looked around and winched as a pain shot threw his right temple, where he hit it on the ground. He ignored it and looked at his uncle who had stopped on a page of a dusty old book.

"I hsiw ot hctiws eht sluos fo eht daed dna eht gnivil ot nruter s`aR la luhg ot sih larutan etats, dna ot dir eht gnivil fo sih syad!" Damian didn't understand the incantation his uncle was speaking but he didn't care. Damian tried to move but his uncle switched his hand aside to hold him down.

Suddenly pain erupted in Damian`s chest and he had to bite his lip to stop from screaming in pain. He could just barely hear his uncle`s summoning and when he opened his eyes white dots covered his vision. Damian heard a familiar moaning sound of the stone doors and as quickly as it began the pain disappeared and the force holding him done disappeared. With great effort Damian up looked to see his mother attacking her brother, "Damian run!" Damian wanted to stay and to fight but his head thundered loudly and his chest still stung and he knew he would be useless. He got up crying out as his chest continued to burn. He held down more screams and he stumbled to the door way leaning on it for support. He took one more unsteady look to his mother who was backing towards the door. Damian stumbled through the large door way and almost tripped over a dead guard. His mother probably killed them.

It took time for him to reach the front door and by then most of his senses returned. Damian turned his head as he heard footsteps behind him. He got out his sword but didn't need it as his mother raced up to him and griped his arm. "Down the mountain Damian, follow me!"

Damian, for once, listened to her and followed he down the side of the mountain jumping over large rocks and tripping over twigs. Snow began to fall, the sky dark and the cold becoming fiercer than ever.

"Where are we going!" he said. She glanced back at him not stopping for a second.

"Some where safe, just keep running!" she yelled. Damian stumbled over a large log he didn't see.

Damian wasn't one to run especially from his own home. Damian growled as he once again decided to follow his mother. Only once a town was visible did he understand what they were going for.

"the car?" he asked. His mother nodded only slightly, and together they ran through the gathering snow to a small warn out garage. His mother and he pulled up the large door to revel a silver four door car. Damian smiled; he loved cars, this one more so because his fingers began to turn blue from the cold.

Damian climbed into the car and his mother sat behind the wheel fumbling the keys inside the ignition.

Once they were driving did Damian let his anger lose. "What the hell just happened, where are we going, tell me now!"

The woman beside suddenly looked sad and angry. "Damian, there`s so much you don't know, so much is my fault, Damian we are going to go to your father." Damian squinted his eyes, he heard of his father Batman or Bruce Wayne the damn prince of Gotham. Everything he heard was bad things, he was told his father betrayed the League and didn't do what he had to, to stop crime. He was curious he never met the man and really wanted to know who he was. "What about him, why him."

"Damian when you were six I brought you to Gotham, to Bruce, Ra`s al Ghul convinced me to join him and we were going to go back to the mountains, But Bruce wanted you to stay you had just known him for a few months and he didn't want you to be trained by the League of Assassins, so I knew you would be better off with me than with him so Ra`s and us fought for you, at least that's what Bruce thought, you were already back in the palace, we had a plan to make it look like you died but it went wrong and your grandfather died, Bruce thinks you're dead."

Damian`s eyes became slits his anger growing, "I don't remember any of this!"

"Of course not, White ghost wiped you memory once I returned and placed fake memories to make sure you never found out the truth."

"So you… you brain washed me!" Damian growled he felt the need to grab his sword. He felt he had to kill someone for some months of his life faked and gone, just like that! "Why did we leave in the first place?"

"We left because Ra`s wanted to use you to kill Batman and take control of Gotham." Damian felt anger rage inside of him. Everything he thought about his Grandfather was wrong! The man only cared because he saw Damian as a weapon to take control and what next after Damian did the deed, was he to be killed or just thrown into a cell to rot.

"I don't want to go." He said after a minuet , he needed to deal with his uncle so his grandfather couldn't return, Damian still loved his Grandfather and if he returned the man could make him do almost anything. Damian always felt he could trust his Grandfather, how wrong was he?

"Damian." His mother sighed, "You don't have a choice in the matter, White Ghost will go after you and you need protection."

"I can protect myself," he snapped, "better than you have any way!"

She turned her head to glare at him and his blue eyes were icy and cold. "To bad, were going!"

Damian opened his mouth to say another smart remark but held his tough, the sixteen year old just pulled his hood over his head and leaned agents the window letting the soft rumble of the car lull him to sleep. The cold window dulled the pain that lingered in his skull and slowly he fell to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay chapter two I didn't put this in the last chapter but I'll be updating on Saturdays or Sundays. If I finish any earlier I'll post earlier. Alright I`m thinking having four Povs Wally, wonder girl, Robin, and Damian. Do you think more or less Povs which would you like to see?**

Damian stiffened as he felt his mother`s hand on his back leading him into the hotel room. He no longer felt he could trust her, she could have told him the truth, she could have said something, and she could have taken him back to Gotham, to his father, but she didn't and he blamed her. He also saw her as the reason his Grandfather, the man who he thought he could also trust. He no longer felt the same about his Grandfather but still cared deeply for the dead man, but Damian couldn't blame Ra`s al Ghul, he should, but he didn't.

As they entered the room Damian threw his backpack that held a first aid, his knifes and a gun had bought in the mountains. He also had his own specially made Assassins outfit he was proud of the blood red mask his green- brown jacket and his black jeans, It was very different and at first many had teased him at the Palace for wearing it, saying he would never scare anyone with it but he proved them wrong after he took care of a guard that laughed at him.

Damian grabbed his jacket and headed to the balcony shutting the glass door behind him in a pathetic effort to get away from his mother.

He squinted his eyes agents the rain. The tall silver buildings blended in to the gray clouds. Further down he could hear the beeps and the honks of cars, he also heard the people yelling at each other with obnoxious comments and screams. Behind him the screen door slid open.

"Damian, I`m sorry to do this to you but I`ve got to go and take care of something's." His mother stood behind him in the door frame. Damian stubbornly tried to hold his tough but when he heard her sigh and turn to leave, he had to speak. "Are you going to go for White ghost?"

She paused, "No, me and an old friend hind some money when I was still in town long ago, I think getting it will help us a lot."

Damian spun around growling, "I thought the whole point in coming to Gotham was to go meet my father for what I`ve been told the second time in my life, and I don't even remember the first time, because of you!"

"Now listen," She pointed a finger at him, "You will do as your told, I have things to do, we have to be cautious if we lead the League of Assassins to Wayne manor then it will be my fault, now you boy, will stay inside this building and will not draw attention to your self understood!"

Damian sneered, "Perfectly, mother." She nodded, he groaned inwardly when she continued, "If I have to keep you chained down while I`m out I will."

She kissed him lightly on the forehead witch he wiped off as quickly as possible his eyes dark with anger. Still his mother smiled at him and left the balcony. Damian went inside and turned the T.V on to a show called "How I met your mother" witch he didn't bother to pay attention to, Damian took a quick shower and ordered a Pizza.

Damian sat on the edge of the balcony. He wanted to jump off right now, end all of these insane happenings. After a moment or two he decided to get some sleep and wake up tomorrow with at least something to do.

XXX

Donna sat reading her book of Greek myths, wally was on the monkey bars hanging upside down his face getting red. Conner was practicing fighting with Rex and Megan and Artemis were in the kitchen while Aqualad was in his room just up the stairs.

Donna sighed she couldn't read she was distracted and not because of the sounds of the light punches and kicks or the pots that clacked in the kitchen, it was the fact that the League had not given then a assignment in a month. She liked that no one was falling victim to the Injustice League of clayface wasn't being a nuisance but she wish to get out of MT. Justice. She, Rex, Conner, Aqualad, and Megan lived in the mountain having now where else to go. Rex had a home but his parents Green lantern and Hawkgirl were always at watchtower.

"Board?"

Wally came up next to her sitting on the sofa. She nodded running a hand threw her dark hair.

"Yes, we haven't done a thing for over a month and no one seems worried."

Wally nodded in agreement, "I hear ya, when crime stops it`s never good, don't worry am sure they`re cooking up something good." Donna nodded convinced, they probably were doing just that.

Donna looked around, "Where are Zatanna, Rocket, and Robin?" She knew they were probably at their homes but they were usually here Robin more than any one.

"They decided to stay home, Robin`s hangen out with Nightwing and Zatanna is… I don't know where." Wally shoved a candy bar in his mouth and Donna raised her eyebrow. "Do you need to eat all the time?"

"Yep." Wally grinned.

"You haven't even run once today."

Wally swallowed a pained looking on his face as he did so and then shook his head, "Did to, ran from my house to here."

"It's not that far." She said.

Wally shrugged, "Maybe not but still counts." He said ," What about you, I haven't seen you train all week."

"I`ve been busy," she stated turning pink, she had fallen behind on her training and she didn't feel like getting back into it at the moment.

"Doing what reading about a bunch of dead guys?" Wally pointed a finger at her book, "Doesn't count."

Donna sighed he was right with out further argument she got up and walked over to the mats were Rex and Conner were still training, ever though Rex was two years older than Conner he put up a fair fight. Well Conner was superman`s "son". "I get call winner!" she yelled over to them, they showed no sign that they heard a word of what she just said. Wonder girl looked over to the computer wishing it would just come on and batman would give her something to beat up or someone to save. What was to point of training if the JLA held back the best mission


	3. Chapter 3

Damian tapped his fingers on the wooden table, he was beyond irritated. It had been a week since they had arrived in Gotham, and he was still made at his mother, she kept leaving and then coming back, and they were no closer to killing his uncle or going to see his father.

He had been sitting here, board out of his mind. Damian had thought about going out, but even thought he was mad he wasn't stupid. Damian stiffened when he heard his mother open the front door. She walked in and flicked on the lights jumping when she saw him sitting at the table.

"God Damian, you scared me, what are you doing just sitting in the dark." She placed her backpack on the floor and sat in the chair opposite of him.

"It shouldn't be that surprising, I used to do it all the time." He folded his arms across his chest and his mother sighed her eyes locked on his.

"Damian, how long are you going to be angry with me?"

He looked away, "You really want an estimate?"

His mother leaned forward, "It would be nice." Damian looked back at her his blue eyes dark with rage, "Forever." She pushed self out of the chair and Walked over to his side of the table looking down at him, "Your acting like a child!" he said nothing, but clenched his hands into fist.

"Damian, Whatever begins in anger always ends in shame."

"I`m never ashamed at myself, and I`m not angry, I`m pissed!" Damian yelled standing up and walking over to the balcony, to his annoyance his mother followed. "Get over!" she yelled at him and he spun around.

"How, just forgive you, I don't think so!" Damian snarled. How could she be so light headed!

"Damian, as long as White Ghost is alive anything could happen to us," she grabbed his shoulders, " And I don't want to die knowing the boy I tried to protect hates me."

He ripped his arms away from her grasp, "Well, I don't want to die the same!"

She stepped back obviously hurt by the comment, "Damian, I don't hate you, how could you think that?"

"Well you serenely don't love me either, "He snapped, "You didn't seem to care when my uncle brain washed me, or when Grandfather wanted you to come back, you could have left me here!"

"No, I couldn't have left you Damian, your my son and I will never leave you behind." She said softly.

Damian shook his head trying to clear it. The next time he spoke his voice was quiet and controlled, "Why didn't you just tell me, when I was six, why didn't you tell me what happened?"

She again put an arm on his shoulder, "Because of this, I knew you would hate me after I told you."

"I-I don't hate you mom, I- it`s just too much to take in." It was true, he had too much on his mind and he just wanted it all to go away to be normal, to be simple, and to be right. He wanted to say he was sorry to his mother he had blamed her for all of this, but it was his uncle`s fault, not hers. Damian hugged his mother tightly, "Don't worry it`ll be ok." She said softly, Damian pulled away and nodded, it would be ok. He would kill White ghost, even if he had to rip the man into two.

The next day, once his mother left, Damian, again, headed out to the balcony. The crisp morning air hit his face and made his aching head feel better.

Damian looked back at the door then down below, his mother was probably in the slow-ass elevator. Damian smiled and raced back into the apartment and grabbed his dark green hoody and threw his brown-green jacket over it. Damian Raced down the hall and opened the door to the stairs. He jumped each stair case five steps at a time and raced through the door at the bottom, coming out to the lobby.

Damian looked around and smiled again when he saw his mother leave the building. He raced after her and stopped so she wouldn't hear, nor see him.

As Damian trialed his mother down the street, it didn't take long till they came to a large dingy building. His mother grabbed out her gun and slowly made her way inside. As the door closed with a loud bang and he raced over to a small boarded up window and pecked threw.

His rage grew, and his stomach twisted in uncomfortably. The man that stood right in front of his mother was his uncle, White ghost. There was also a woman behind his uncle she wore tight black leather and had cat ears sewn into her cowl, but he ignored her presence.

Damian clenched his fist and stepped back, this is what his mother had been doing? She had been meeting the man that was trying to kill him and she had been meeting him! He forgiven her only slightly the other night but it had been a mistake to even trust her to leave the hotel. How could she do this to him, was it possible she was handing him over?

Damian wished he could hear what they were saying but they were talking quietly and Damian didn't wait to go back to his room and get his stuff. Once his mother returned home he would be gone and he felt a small pain in his chest that told him she wouldn't care.

Damian knew exactly where he was going to go and he had waited long enough. He wasn't going to wait and be trick, not ever if he trusted anyone again it would be his own fault. Once he killed his uncle he would be go on his own and no one would ever hurt him again, not him mother, not his uncle, not his Grandfather, no one would ever get the chance. If they did, he would kill them.

XXX

Superboy walked down the dark street way wolf trailing cautiously behind him, he could hear the worried thoughts of his team as they patrolled the streets of Gotham. They were telepathically connected because of Megan, he thanked her that they didn't have to use the uncomfortable ear pieces.

"_I still think sneaking out was a bad idea." _Zatanna sent the thought to them.

Conner furrowed his brows_, "Quit complaining, it's the most we`ve been out in a few weeks and I think it`s a good idea."_ He thought.

"_I second that thought, plus just because they major super powered freaks aren't out doesn't mean we can't stop the less dangerous people." _Rex thought.

"_yes, we can't get in trouble if we help, can we?"_ Megan asked worry clouding her thoughts.

"It wouldn't matter if we did." He thought to them, he listened to the calm collected thoughts of the others, most of the team had should but Aqualad would never go for it so they left him and Artemis decided not to come having other stuff to do. Other than that everyone came.

"_guys it think I've got something."_ Donna said wryly.

"_What?" _everyone thought at the same time, he knew after this he would have a head ache.

"_Well it's hard to explain, there's these two people beating the living shit out of each other_." She replied. 

"_Anyone we know?" _asked robin.

"_Not anyone I know, this lady seems really pissed, you`d better hurry." _

Conner nodded to the large white dog and they ran to the location Wonder girl gave them throw the mind connection, Conner jumped as far north as he could, wolf following close behind. Wolf raced past him in a hurry to run, he felt a bit sorry for the dog, having to live in the mountain, he barely got time to run and couldn't go out because he might scare people.

As Conner ran into the alley a tall dark haired woman fell into his arms and he had no clue what to do. When he looked around he saw Megan, Zatanna, and Donna fighting a tall man in a dark cloak, he had dark demon eyes and a rage filled expression for the woman in Superboy`s arms. The dark haired woman looked barely conscious and had blood running down her face.

Superboy put her down and was glad to see Wally run up to him, "who is she?"

"I don't know!" He snarled.

Wally shrugged and raced over to help the three girls that tried to hold the man down. "Hey don't you know its impolite to hit a girl!" his team mate yelled getting a lucky punch on the demon man`s face.

"You all will burn!" the man yelled. Grabbing Donna by the throat and throwing her at Zatanna who had tried to cast a spell.

"Super-boy!" Conner looked sideways as Rocket, Robin, and Rex appeared. Robin kneeled down beside the woman whispering something to her, she seemed more awake and grabbed Robin`s shirt, "He took him, he took Damian, won't admit it but I know he took my son!"

Robin nodded, "Its Ok Talia." Superboy pulled Robin to his feet. "You know her?"

He nodded, "She`s a criminal, she used to stay in Arkam City but she escaped, I didn't even know she had a son."

"Some detective you are, who`s he?" Conner pointed to the man that had started to climb the building and escape the Young justice team. Robin`s eyes became slits, "I don't know, " The thirteen looked down at the woman who was now sitting up, wiping the blood off her face. "Talia, who is he."

She looked at him pain and anger in her teary eyes, it was hard to believe she was a criminal, when she showed so much emotion for a child. "He is white ghost, my brother." Robin held out his hand and she took it and got to her feet as his other team mates walked over.

"Mama," Megan said tilting her head, "You said he took your son?"

The woman looked down, "I thinks so, he says he didn't but he tried to kill him only a week ago."

"How old is he?" Zatanna asked.

"Sixteen."

Superboy nodded, "So now we`re looking for a kidnaped teen, great."

Robin glared at him then his gaze softened as he looked back to Talia, "We`ll find him."

"What, no, not you!" She yelled, Super boy shrugged ,of course they obviously had bad time suggesting Robin probably got her arrested more than once, Robin seemed to be thinking the same thing, but Zatanna was the one to speak, "Talia, if anyone can find him it`s us."

Talia shook her head, "It`s just h-he might not be kidnaped."

Conner sighed running a hand threw his hair, "Are we really doing this!"

"Yes, we need to help." Donna insisted. He groaned inwardly, why this, he wanted to help, he really did but if she said she could handle this then she could. Plus if she was a criminal then her son was most likely the same.

"_we have to give then the benefit of the doubt, it`ll be worth it."_ Megan thought to him. He nodded to her, she was right, it wasn't like they had anything better to do.

"Ok," Rex said, "if he`s not kidnaped then where would he go?"

"Like I said I can handle it!" she said ,"I shouldn't have told you anything!"

Robin opened his mouth to say something but didn't and stepped aside to let her threw. Conner glared at him. Only once did he say anything, "Why`d you do that!"

"Because, "Robin said ,"we can follow her, I want to know more about this kid and about White ghost and this is the only way to find out."


	4. Chapter 4

Damian moved cautiously down the hill, weeds covered the ground, along with the untamed grass and thorns. The hill sloped down wards making the wet ground slippery and unstable as he headed to the mason just on the other side a few miles north. He cursed as a thorn went through his clothing and pierced his skin. Sadly this was the only unguarded way into Wayne territory without getting seen.

Damian didn't mind the insane way the ground jutted in and out, it was similar to the mountains, without the cold, clean air and white fluffy snow. Now mud covered most of his boots and drenched his knees, where he fell on occasion. Damian curled his fingers into a fist as another vine of thick thorns plunged into his leg. With his gloved hand he grabbed it and ripped it away, cursing loudly.

"Father should really get a gardener!" he snapped impatiently.

Damian poked the unstable ground beneath him and then once he thought it was safe put more weight on it. Damian reached his hand down to get ahold of a thick root, but the mud he stood on stated to slip and Damian fell backwards. He thrashed as he fell down wards rolling in everything he came in contact with.

Suddenly he wasn't on anything and he opened his eyes to see, he had fallen into a gorge!

Damian looked down and saw the ground wasn't far away below him and Damian reached for the wall that was getting closer and closer, He only grabbed a hand full of lose rocks till he was jolted to a stop as his fingers griped a thick root.

"I hate this place!" He yelled, his voice echoed off the stone walls and then Damian saw something that helped out a lot. A bat.

During the last week in Gotham his mother said his father owned a cave with some unusual company. What better company for the batman then bats themselves, or it could be just a normal cave that he just accidentally came across. He thought for a moment.

"Na!" he sneered.

Damian measured the distance between where he was hanging and the ground below. Damian shrugged his free arm, "What the hell?" And he dropped; his feet hit the stone floors with a light tap witch echoed off the cave like everything else.

Damian`s eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness seeing every ledge and detail in the cave. Damian raced forward jumping down the ledges, as he landed on the last step his foot twisted painfully,

"UGNN!" He gasped almost stopping his pace but he continued and ran down the path. The further he went the louder his footsteps were. He hated being heard. He was always a silent one, unless he was talking.

Suddenly there was a loud shirking sound and bats started to close around the air, "I hate bats!" he yelled flapping his arms around to avoid the evil creatures.

Damian felt his foot slip of the edge again and barely caught himself before he fell off the walk way. Damian glanced below him at the sharped edged rocks and laughed in amusement. "Oh, father,"

He hoisted himself up jumping further than when he fell off, back flipping in the air till he landed on his feet with a grunt, as his ankle started to hurt a bit. "You sure don't make it easy…"

Damian looked up to see a large wooden door closing and Damian ran forward sliding under it on his side. "To get close to you!" Damian yelled in pain.

"ARG!" Damian felt his fingers sting as the door closed on them, He steadied his breath and braced himself as he pulled his fingers from under it. "Damn it!" he glanced at his bloody fingers and torn gloves, "I liked those gloves." Damian stood up rolling his shoulders, taking a breather before setting out again. Damian took in his surroundings and sneered as once again he saw the disgusting little vermin bats.

"Great, rats with wings." As if they were offended they screeched at him and flew overhead nipping his arms and his beloved green jacket. "I don't know what my old man sees in you!" he snarled racing away from the horde of vile demons. Damian`s heart skipped as he saw an air vent large enough to fit threw. He jumped threw it pushing it open from the outside and falling in. Damian kicked it shut as the bats tried to follow him in.

Damian tried to catch his breath and lightly banged his head angst the cold metal, "I…hate…bats!"

He sat for a few more moments hoping he didn't alert any one of his presence. Then he remembered his mother obviously knew where he was going and might get to Bruce before him and tells him some ridicules lie and actually wins!

He hoisted himself threw the small space until he reached another opening he could easily kick open. He did so and rolled out pulling his red mask off his face in a hope if Batman saw him he might recognize him, but it might be unlikely, he only saw Damian when he was six and also thought his son was dead. His mother also informed him batman never killed, Damian saw it as the only alternative. In that case would Bruce be happy or disappointed his son had survived the years and with such a deadly career. Damian sneered as he remembered the horrendous training he went threw just to hear the word, "nicely done" or "Good, very good" he still had light scars on his back where he trained with the ninjas at the Palace.

He never feared pain, he always thought if he felt anything close to it he could be broken, weak, destroyed. His scars gave him hope that he would never have another person harm him, he could, and had to protect himself for all it was worth, and he was the only person he could trust.

He should have seen it coming, even at a young age he was always alone. His mother never cared, he knew that now she had raised him to be the perfect weapon. She must have been surprised when he went rouge. Damian knew he was different he had grown up in a pod. He been told that at the age of four and that was the first time he felt he needed to prove himself human, really, unstoppable.

There was a loud bang that brought him from his memories and he spun around to see an old butler standing in the cave a tray lay sprawled across the floor tea everywhere. Damian felt a small pain in his head but ignored it. "Who are you?"

"A-Alfred," the man looked like he was in shock, "You look just like him!"

"Stop babbling old fool, where`s Bruce?" Damian was baffled by the man`s behavior but he had better things to think about.

"Is it really you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Damian backed away and the old cot walked closer to examine him. Then he realized he must have been here when he was six!

"You know me don't you?" Damian said, wished he could remember but he didn't. It was like it never happened and every one he met when he was six was just wiped from his mind, gone.

"Your dead, Damian, your dead!" the man lightly touched his arm but when he found it was real he pulled away. "It is you?"

"Um, yeah Damian Wayne, so where`s Bruce?" Damian clapped his hands together creating a small dust cloud from his gloves. Alfred looked at least better than what he did a few minutes ago. "Not here, I`m sorry sir."

Damian stomped his foot, "Damn it!"

"Master Damian!" Alfred scolded, "Language!"

"Wa` oh sorry, I guess?" Damian walked over to a chair and slumped down in it. His mother was sure to get to him now! He would have to kill her, it was the only way to save himself from Ra`s al Ghul.

"Alfred, I really need help here."

Alfred picked up the spilled tea as he looked at Damian`s torn, ragged and muddy clothes. "I`d say so."

"No you don't understand that old monster is going to kill me and steal my body!"

Alfred walked over to the counter setting down the things, glancing at him once or twice, "What old monster?"

Damian clenched his fist in and effort not to shake the man, "My Grandfather, Ra`s al Ghul!"

Alfred walked over to the distressed teen and gave his best smile, "Dear boy, there is nothing to fear he is dead."

"Yes but White ghost is going to resurrect him threw me!" Damian felt his desperation intense as time passed and knew that his mother or White Ghost would come to kill him here. He couldn't die! He wanted to live; he wanted to meet his father. He wanted to be the greatest hero that ever lived! How could he do that if he was dead?

"Please where is Batman; my mother is going to find me!"

"Talia?" Alfred said to himself, "I`ll inform Master Bruce of this but he might just send Master Grayson over to help you."

"Grayson?" Did Bruce have another son?

"Batman`s adopted partner."

The thought that ran thought his head was one thing, I have a brother! He didn't know how to act, he never even thought about the possibility of being a brother, he had a few questions but none helped, it only increased the pain in his head and added to what else was rattling around in there.

Suddenly the elevator door opened and a group of teens ran in fist clenched ready for anything, Damian hoped to his feet getting into his fighting stance. This is what his mother had sent of a defense, a couple of bratty teens!

A tall boy with large black wings and a silver suit looked at Alfred who seemed unsurprised by these kid`s arrival. "So the missing kid was here."

"Who are you?" A kid, smaller than all of the others asked. Before Damian could tell this little kid to go fuck himself, Alfred stepped in. "Master Grayson wait!"

"Alfred, do you know who this is?" A girl with light green skin asked. The butler nodded, "Master Dick, this is," Alfred smiled and Damian lowered his hand knowing what was coming, "this is Damian Wayne, Master Bruce's son and…"

"My brother?" Dick finished looking just like Alfred when he first saw Damian enter the Bat-cave, like a statue. Every one of the teens face`s lit with surprise and interest.

"No, you have no brother!"

Damian`s eyes went dark as he spun around and glared at his mother, "So you found me."

She smiled sadly, "Damian why did you run?"

Damian let out a laugh that echoed off the cave and then grabbed out his sword, "As if you don't know!"

His mother came closer and touched to tip of the blade softly, Damian stepped forward placing the blade at her neck. She looked even sadder, "Tell me what happened."

"You were talking with White Ghost, you were going to turn me in weren't you!"

"Oh Damian, you followed me didn't you," she moved to the side away from the blade, "I went there to meet Cat woman, and White ghost tracked me down, I would never turn you in!

"Ninja!" one of the kid yelled pointing to one man standing at the edge of the bat-cave. Suddenly more appeared and within seconds the whole cave was swarming with fighting and yelling.

Damian lost track of where his mother went and started to slash away at the men, aiming for the throat.

He got low the ground drawing the blade over three of the men`s legs slicing them clean off. He hurried over to Robin who had just sent a ninja running for his life, "Just kill them, it so much easier!" Damian yelled. Robin gave him a horrified look, "I don't kill!"

Damian shrugged and he saw the other teens doing the same, "Simpletons, you tactics are flawed!"  
The boy with the yellow red suit, that was running around knocking his opponents, out smiled, "I like him already!"

Grayson ignored both, "hold a tight formation!" All the other teens nodded getting closer and in a circle.

Damian laughed but also thought it was better than fighting alone. Damian leapt out of the circle for a moment and grabbed a man`s head and plunging the blade in the ninja's gut. "That disgusting!"

Damian glared at a girl with dark hair and blue eyes and wore a red costume with stars trailing down the sides. "It`s them or us!" he snapped.

Damian brought his sword to another ninja`s shoulder severing it off. A ninja leapt at Damian and he rolled out of the way into another group of assassins. Damian dodged a slashing sword by inches.

"come on," he jeered, "I`m the son of batman, and Talia al Ghul and the grandson of Ra`s al Ghul, you`ll have to do better than that!"

"How about this, boy!"

Damian froze as did everyone around him and the ninja`s quickly retreated backwards to revel White ghost and Damian`s mother draped over his shoulder, "You will come to Nanda Parbat and trade yourself for your mother or she will die!"

"Let her go!" Damian snarled advancing the man, White ghost smirked.

"I think not!" Suddenly black smoke filled the room and Damian`s vision was clouded from his mother. He coughed as smoke entered his lungs as he tried to breath and race after the last visible ninja. He couldn't let them get away, if what his mother said was true and she never betrayed him then he couldn't let he die!

"M-Mom!" he yelled hoping she answered but all he could hear was the coughs of the other teens and the heavy roaring of a motor. Damian knew his mother was gone and he turned to the last place he saw the teens that helped him. He pulled on his red hood mask glad it blocked out the smoke, the first person he found was the one girl with the red suit. She had passed out not being able to breath. He grabbed her and threw her limp body over his shoulder. A darker shape appeared in front of him and Damian grabbed his sword in one hand. It wasn't necessary Dick exited the smoke wearing a gas mask ad holding two others in his hand. "Are you ok?"

"I`m fine," Damian adjusted the unconscious girl on his shoulder, "She passed out though."

Damian put her down and his 'brother' handed him a mask, Damian slipped it over the girl`s dark hair and onto her mouth, then picked her up again. "Let`s go!"

Dick nodded and they raced for where he remembered where the elevator. The other teens were in there along with Alfred, the butler. The boy with the wings and silver suit looked at the girl in Damian`s arms. "Is wonder girl ok?"

Damian looked at her then back at the boy, "She should be fine." The elevator shifted and then came to a stop at a book case which Grayson pushed open. Once they were in a large open room Dick looked at a girl in a black suit with brown hair, "Zatanna, can you teleport us back to the mountain?"

"Ha, easy," Everyone gathered closely around the girl, who spoke a spell_, "ot tm. Ecitsuj!"_

Suddenly there was a blinding light and they were no longer in Gotham city.

XXX

Robin nodded for Damian to follow him to the infirmary then looked at Megan, "Go wake Aqualad and call Artemis, we have lot to plan and get someone to call batman as well."

Megan nodded and gave one last look at the teen that robin had called brother earlier; before she flew off up the stairs wolf following her.

Robin walked off with Damian to a hall way that lead down wards to the new infirmary.

"Where are we?"

He glanced at the other teen, "Mt. Justice, we are a team of sidekicks or were, we are our own team Young Justice."

"Hm, impressive, you go rogue and no one stops you, why your just," Damian looked him over, "Twelve."

"Thirteen, your obviously seventeen," Robin saw the teens compact state and notice earlier a scar on his hand it looked old and had to have been there for years, "Sorry sixteen, but I`m flattered."

"So, what's going on with all of this chaos?" Robin asked.

"White ghost wants to resurrect Ra`s al Ghul , my Grandfather, by using my body to inhabit so he can do what he does, and my mother…helped me, we were in Gotham for a week till I followed her to one of her meetings that she said she was having with an old friend, I thought she was going to turn me in to White Ghost when I saw her with him, I ran to find my father, Batman, but… well you know the rest."

"Wow, Ra`s al Ghul, he caused lots of trouble, I wouldn't miss him." Robin saw Damian tense up but ignored the action. He pushed open the doors to the infirmary and pointed to a table, "You can set Donna down there." Damian nodded lifting his teammate higher then set her down lightly on the table, softly pulling of the gas mask he had put on earlier.

"Will she be ok, she`s been out for a while." Damian said.

"She might have had a bad reaction to the smoke, I`ll give her a shot of adrenalin and that should help her." Robin walked over to the cabinet and took out a needle and filled it to a good dose and waked back over to his unconscious friend , his 'brother ' standing closely.

"So who`s on this team?" Damian asked, Robin injected the adrenalin into her.

"um," Robin paused should he really be giving all this away to someone he just met? He was technically his brother, but was he on their side. Dick couldn't deny the fact Damian had no problem killing those men back in the cave, if he joined would he do the same to joker, or cat woman, or even one of their own teammates? he obviously had spent every second of his life with the evil, murderous, Ra`s al Ghul, but the real question was, did they share the same hunger for blood_? If you say he`s your brother then you have to trust him, give him that. You don't have to tell him every secret about the team unless you know he`ll join. _He thought to himself, he could just tell him the code names they were given.

"Super-boy, Aqualad, Miss Martian, Wonder girl, Kid flash, Artemis, Rocket, Zatanna and WarHawk, and if you count wolf…"

"Hm," Damian said still deep in thought.

"So were brothers, that`s…" Dick hesitated.

"Sudden?"

He laughed "You could say that, so your mom told you about Bruce?"

He shook his head, "I…I came to live with him when I was six, but I was taken back to the mountains."

"What!" Robin said, "Why didn't Batman go after you?"

Damian looked at the floor, "He thinks I`m dead."

"God, this is all Ra`s al Ghul`s fault, you could of lived with Bruce and been spared all the torture of just seeing his ugly face!"

Damian`s eyes were slits, "I did what I had to, it was nice to live there, I trusted my grandfather, I still do, but I…never mind." He looked away, and after a moment he walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a bandage and started to pull up his jacket sleeve and bandage a cut on his lower arm.

"I didn't know you were hurt." Robin stated.

"I`m fine, just a cut."

"I`ve got a question." Robin said awkwardly, Damian noticed the strain in his voice and pulled off his red mask. "What?"

"After all of 'this' will you be joining the team?" Robin thought it was a good idea. It would be great to get to know his brother after all these years of not even knowing each other existed.

"No, I`m not." Robin sighed he shouldn't have been so excited.

"Damian, well find you mother and help you." Robin reassured.

Damian chuckled, "Yeah, thanks for the comfort buddy, I know, she`ll be safe." Robin smiled. "We have to get a plan and then we can go, if you mean that much to White Ghost then he won't do anything until your there, by then it`ll be all over."

Damian walked over to him and placed a hand on Robin`s shoulder, "Thanks…Bro."

XXX

Damian decided to sit in the infirmary with Donna to avoid the chaos out in the living room, he didn't want to be questioned or looked at by people he didn't know. Donna was just waking up her blue eyes glazed over with sleepiness.

"Are we at Mt. Justice?" she asked.

Damian smiled, "Now you just gave away the location of your secret base, tsk tsk." He chuckled lightly

Donna couldn't help but smile lightly, "Is every one ok?"

Damian shrugged, "Depends on what you mean ok, that Flash kid, is he all there?"

Donna glared at him, "Wally`s my team mate," she declared, "A good friend."

Damian laughed, "So you two are on a first name basis, that's nice." He said sarcastically leaning forward. He loved the look on her face as she glared at him; it had been a while since he picked on some like this.

"Were not dating if you're thinking that." She declared, "I don't date teammates."

"Oh yes your wonder girl I forgot." He shrugged. She twisted on the table to get a better look at him.

"So, you're the son of famous Bruce Wayne and secretly the Dark knight, how does it feel?"

Damian pulled a face, "you know I`ve known about this longer than you think right, so I`m prepared."

Donna laughed, "Is there a reason you're not going out there?" She nodded to the door and Damian knew what she meant.

"Yeah, I hate being looked at." He declared.

"Hm," she said thinking Damian looked at her and then the door, he wondered if Robin was coming back anytime soon. Donna made a distracted face but when she saw to look on his she smiled and taped her temples with her two fingers, "Incoming call."

Damian rolled his eyes, telepathic calls to the brain. They sounded painful.

"They want us to come out there." She said. Damian growled. "Fine."

Damian and Donna walked out the glass doors and threw the hall till they came to a crowded room filled with teens. They were all recognizable, except two other people, a blonde girl in a green leotard, and a boy that looked like he was half fish. Damian assumed one to be Aqualad and the other Artemis.

Donna gave him an encouraging smile, probably remembering what he said about being stared at. If only she knew how he handled things like obnoxious people. She walked over to the bot he knew as WarHawk. Aqualad stepped closer to Damian to get a closer look at him mistrust and interest in his eyes.

Damian leaned back away from the other teen, "You gonna kiss me?" he jeered.

Aqualad furrowed his brows and turned to Robin, "Why`d you bring him here?"

Robin shrugged not at all struck by the boy`s hostility and charging voice. "Why not, he need to be hid while we figured out a plan."

" He didn't have to come at all!" Artemis snapped. "You all should have stayed here like we were told and you would have never gotten into this mess with him" She pointed at Damian who faked a hurt look and spit out his tough at her when she looked away gaining a few grins from Super-boy, Kid Flash, and Rex.

Megan stepped forward trying to reason with her friend, "If we never went then we wouldn't have found Robin`s bother!"

Artemis didn't say anything, she only continued to glare. Aqualad shook his head, "We have to act as a team, it`s been this long I thought you all knew if one person doesn't go then no one does."

Donna stepped beside Robin, "he needs help, and that's what we're here for right?"

"Why do we need to help him?" Aqualad asked raising an eyebrow.

"His mother was taken by White ghost , the man wants Damian though not his mom, he willing to return her." Zatanna said.

"An exchange." Finished Super-boy.

"Just send him back in a box!" Artemis blurted out. Damian glared at her then faked a cough, "Bitch!"

He expected the girl to turn around and she did her eyes cold chips of ice, "Shut it!"

"Are you going to make me?"

Aqualad glanced at the other teens, "A real prince isn't he?"

Damian raised his head proudly walking over to Aqualad, "Heir to the kingdom of the Dammed." He said coldly. "I don't need to be here, I can get my mom on my own."

Artemis clasped her hand together a smile spreading across her face, "Great problem solved!"

Damian smiled cruelly at the girl, "Oh but just because cricket over here I stay."

She made a movement for a glass bottle at the table yelling at him, "Did you just call me cricket!"

"Your green." He observed, satisfied to get a hilarious reaction out of Artemis. She grabbed the bottle and threw it at him and he moved his head slightly to the left to avoid it. If it hit him she would have been sorry. The bottle smashed agents the wall behind him and he smiled brightly. "Missed me!"

"Artemis stop!" Rocket yelled as she grabbed her arrow out. Rocket placed her hand on her friends shoulder calming her down a bit. Damian flashed one more glare at her before turning to his brother, Robin. "So how do we get to Nanda Parbat?"

Megan was the one to answer, "I have a jet."

"Ok," Rex said smiling, "Let's go!"

"Wait," Zatanna said, "Plan!"

Wally shrugged, "We plan, we get there, and all hell goes lose , I say screw the plan."

"That's a great plan," Super-boy chuckled.

"The quicker I get my mother the better," Damian said coolly, "when are we leaving?"

"Never…"

Damian rolled his eyes turning around to expect to see another teen, but what he saw made his heart skip a beat. There stood the man he had been waiting for his whole life, standing only a few feet away was his father. Damian walked up to him clutching his red mask in his pocket. "Father," he breathed.

**A/N: Yay long chapter! R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean never?" Robin asked, walking forward so he was standing next to his brother.

"I mean, none of you will go," Batman declared, "I will bring Talia back and you** all** will stay here, out of harm's way."

"Oh, like that's never happened before!" Wally blurted out.

"You **will** stay here," Bruce scolded, beside him Damian stiffened.

"That's my mother, and I`m going with you!" Batman walked up to Damian looking down at him, Robin saw a darkness to Batman`s face that he usually didn't see.

"Damian you are strong headed, arrogant, sixteen, and don't think before you act, you`ll get yourself killed if you come, you`ll stay," batman paused for a moment before he continued, "Listen this time."

Robin looked between the two people, was there something he didn't know? Damian lowered his eyes and had a concentrated look on his face. "Yes father." Batman looked at all the teens once more before he left Mt. Justice. Headed to Nanba Parbat

"What was that about?" Robin asked, raisin an eyebrow to Damian.

Damian paused and it made Dick think was he about to lie to him or give him some pathetic excuse.

"It doesn't matter." Damian said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Robing frowned, a bit disappointed, but he dismissed it. "Let`s go."

"Where?" Donna asked.

"Nanda Parbat, were else?"

Zatanna walked up to him shaking her head, "Batman told us to stay here Robin, he`s probably sending someone over to look after us so we don't escape." She narrowed her eyes at the spot where batman had disappeared. Her anger was clear.

"Then let`s go before someone sees us leave!" Conner hissed and ran to the door Damian and Donna on his heels. Robin glanced at Zatanna, who looked a bit worried about leaving and getting in trouble again. Robin placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Zee, were helping, this is good, I know it." Zatanna smiled half-heartedly and followed him as he and the rest of the team raced out after the others.

Once outside Aqualad took charge, "Megan get the ship and let`s go."

XXX

Damian sat in the alien jet looking out the window. White ghost`s words buzzed in his head, he had to surrender to save his mother`s life. It hurt him to think White ghost would go back on his word and the young justice team would arrive to find the dead body of his mother. Would his grandfather go that far just to get him? Damian knew his Grandfather had other ways of returning and the only reason he needed Damian, was to gain his youth and steel his body. But He would die before he let his Grandfather get his body.

Damian looked over to Robin, the boy he now called brother, only after one day. He had to protect him. He knew Dick had a many qualities that made Damian proud to call him brother, he also had a fierce leadership, and Damian knew, slowly but surely it would be the thing to separate Robin from Batman. Robin was young though only thirteen he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Plus, Dick would never leave his team when he knew he could help. They were an exceptional bunch of teens; of course he would never tell them that, Damian didn't want them to think this team was something more than a social experiment for the Justice league.

The ship landed with a thud making Damian`s head jut forward. He gave the driver, Miss Martian, a side glance. "Sorry bad terrain." She said. Damian shrugged and looked out the window; his deep longing to return home was satisfied as he saw the jutting land scape and white snow along with the clear sky, which was also white, because of all the snow fall. Damian unbuckled his seat belt and stood up. Suddenly there was a loud screeching, high pitched sound in his head. He covered his ears on impulse and gasped.

"_Sorry Damian, I`m just setting up your telekinetic link to us, we can now here what you're thinking." _Damian made out the voice, or thought, of Megan. Damian was about to snap something when he smiled.

"_Can you hear me now?"_

"_That's the oldest joke I`ve ever heard!" _Wally thought.

Damian laughed out loud, "Ok let's go the Nanda Parbat palace is only a few short miles from here."

Megan opened the hatch doors and Damian tightened his red mask. Just as Robin was about to leave the jet Damian grabbed his arm and lowered himself to Dick`s height. "These men have killed innocent people; don't hesitate to take their heads off."

Dick gave him a side glance, "You trained with them for sixteen years, what have you done?"

Damian chuckled, and then stood taller taking a step out of the jet and into the snow. "Those stories are for another time Robin." Robin didn't look very happy about his answer but Damian couldn't careless, he liked his brother, but he wasn't willing to change for him. He headed out side meeting up with the other teens.

Damian smiled under his mask as he felt the familiar clod air brush his skin: home.

Damian then heard something he recognized even more, the sound of swishing metal. "Down!" he yelled. He hadn't yelled in time. He saw a flash of red blood fly through the air and Donna doubled over griping her arm tightly. Before anyone could do anything a group of ninja`s jumped out of the terrain and attacked. Damian grabbed his sword and kicked a man in the groin, as the ninja knelt over he shoved the blade threw the man`s back out his chest. Damian summer salted out of the way as another ninja tried to grab him. Damian balanced on his hands putting all his weight in his shoulders and used both feet to kick the man down in to the snow. As Damian got up he saw Super-boy finish off the last of the men. "I know a way in!" Damian yelled. He raced up the slope the others following him till they reached to mountain side. As they jogged in, the team took a minute to catch their breath. Damian walked over to where Donna was, looking at the gash on her arm. "Here." He said grabbing her hand.

"No, its fine." She objected turning her hand over so he couldn't see it. Damian shook his head, "I just wanna see if you need to wrap it, you don't want to get hypothermia because of an open wound."

She hesitated and Damian took the back of her hand gently turning her arm over to glance at it. It wasn't deep but it was long and it was still bleeding slowly. He took out his sword and she flinched but didn't move her hand from his. He took a piece of black cloth that his sword had ripped from one of the ninja`s outfit. Damian gently tied it around Donna`s wrist and looked at her, "Does it hurt to move your fingers?"

She shook her head, "Not anymore." She commented.

Damian smiled, "Good, you should be fine, it might leave a scar thought."

Rex`s worried voice echoed of the tunnel walls, "This isn't right, there should be more ninjas than that tiny group."

"Agreed." Damian said. The others decided to move down the tunnel, Damian followed only then realizing that he was still gripping Donna`s hand. "Sorry." He muttered letting her hand go and walking over to Robin, his hand felling warmer than he was comfortable with.

But he soon forgot about it as he saw what lay in front of them. A swarm of ninjas were lined row upon row wait for them. "That's more like it!" Wally cheered.

Zatanna readied herself, "Why aren't they attacking?"

Damian sneered, "My guess, they`ve been told not to."

At that moment the ninja`s moved apart to revel an old nasty looking old man. His skin was flayed and had a greenish tint. His hair was hair and falling out but the man`s eyes were as dark as they ever were. This was Ra`s al Ghul. In an effort to at least look like he was in control he jumped down in front of his Grandfather and held his sword tightly in his hand.

"Damian, here we are again face to face."

Damian felt his breath stop in his chest, the man`s voice was rusty and aged, like he was dying. That old body couldn't sustain Ra`s. Only Damian`s could, a male blood relative. But it was true his grandfather had returned… he found a way to cheat death.

Damian shook his head clear and slashed at his grandfather; finally he clipped his grandfather's shoulder.

"You`ve become faster since we`ve sparred last, Damian." Ra`s commented. Damian found the heart to speak, "I was six last time, so I`d hope so!"

"Ah dear boy but so have I." Ra`s sliced the side of Damian`s cheek and Damian felt warm blood trickle down his jaw line. Damian clenched his sword tighter knocking the man`s sword from his hand. Ra`s glared at him, "Come Damian, join me and you`ll have everything you`ve ever wanted."

"First things first!" Damian shoved the blade into Ra`s al Ghul`s chest. "Admirable and always  
Damian, but pain is no longer a mitigating factor!" He pulled the sword from his chest and threw it to the floor with a clack. "My new body does have its downsides thought, my state of decay is increasing," Ra`s glared at him, "I need your body to survive."

Damian had no time to act, the only thing he was able to do was send one last thought before Ra`s al Ghul knocked him out cold, slamming his head into the stone wall.

"_Robin, I`m gonna be fine." _He thought.

_XXX_

Robin raced to the tunnel entrance the ninja`s on their heels, Robin wanted more than anything to race back and go get his brother from the man`s clutches, but Ra`s al Ghul had raced off with Damian over his decayed shoulder. The only way to save Damian was to beat Ra`s to the Nanba Parbat Palace.

The Young Justice team leapt past the entrance sliding down the slope, Robin kicked out his foot catching a ninja with a kick in the face. "Artemis, shoot the mountain top to create an avalanche!" He yelled. Easily catching up to her.

"Are you crazy?" She yelled, not slowing her pace to the jet.

"If we fly to the jet we can avoid the avalanche but the ninja`s will be buried!" Megan said. Miss Martian grabbed Conner taking off into the air while Zatanna helped Wally, and Rocket helped Aqualad. Robin raised his hand as Donna flew over to him gripping his hands tightly.

Artemis fired the bomb-arrow just at the peak of the mountain and Rex picked her up flying to the ship. Just as Robin`s boots hit the ground beside the ship, he felt the snow beneath his feet shift and the thundering roar of an avalanche.


	6. Chapter 6

Robin tapped his fingers in annoyance on the seat of the jet. How could he say that? How could Damian say he was going to be ok and then get captured by that maniac! Why didn't they react the second they saw Ra`s? Most importantly why did **he **let Damian fight a dead copse? It was only natural that Ra`s al Ghul felt no pain, he felt Damian had to take care of the situation on his own. It was his brother`s battle he had to respect that. He had let his personal emotions get the best of him, and Damian had been captured. Stupid! He cursed at himself.

"_Robin, were all to blame for Damian`s capture we never acted, but like he said, it will be ok, were going to get him now and he`ll be fine."_ Megan sent the reassuring thought to him but his pushed it away.

"_No, It's not anyone`s fault, it`s just…."_ He didn't finish the thought. He only continued to tap on the arm rest, annoying himself further.

"Incoming transition." Rocket said, tapping on the message key board.

"Who the hell knows were out here?" Conner asked his surprise coming out in his voice.

Rocket pulled up the screen, and Robin groaned inwardly, "Hello Batman." He said.

"Robin," the man on the screen nodded, "Young Justice I thought I was clear when I said you were not to come."

"But we had to!" Zatanna protested.

"No you didn't have to, Do you realize you just blew up half the mountain face, the whole area is now active for earth quakes, landslides and avalanches, but I'm sure you never considered that did you?"

"No." Artemis said looking down.

"I`ve got Talia, head back to base she wants to speak to Damian as do i." Batman ordered.

Wally let out a nervous laugh, and Robin was ready to beat his own head agents the dash board.

"We have to stay a little longer bats." Rex said.

"Maybe I`m not being clear enough, this isn't an option!"

Wally faked a hurt look, "But where just taking in the land scape!"

"I think we`ve taken enough land scape." Aqualad muttered.

"What did you do?" Batman asked catching on to the tense emotion.

"We," Robin said but then looked down in anger, "I lost Damian, Ra`s al Ghul is taking him to Nanba Parbat to take his body."

"WHAT!" Batman yelled, Robin also heard the distressed voice of Talia. "This is why I told you all to stay behind!"

"No offense Batman but were not your sidekicks, were our own team and we dissevered to be treated as such, and if you excuses us we have to finish our mission." Aqualad said, clicking a few buttons on the key board and then the video image of Robin`s mentor disappeared.

It was silent. Everyone was trying to comprehend how much trouble they were in.

Wally sighed, "He`s going to kill us, isn't he?"

"Yes…yes he is." Donna replied.

"Not if we get Damian back," Robin snapped, "we`ll get him back and we won't be."

"It wouldn't matter if we were, he`s no longer our boss." Conner said folding his arms over his chest.

"Well, get ready because were coming up on the palace now." Megan said.

Robin looked out the window and his breath was trapped in his throat. They were too late. Ra`s al Ghul had won, Ra`s a Ghul was about to claim Damian`s body as his own.

XXX

_I`m on fire! _

Damian thought, at least he had to be. Nothing could hurt this much, except having your skin flayed off piece by piece. Damian gripped Ra`s al Ghul`s hand as it squeezed tighter on his throat, holding him at least two feet off the ground. When he tried to open his eyes all he could see was blurry shapes and fading images. He was relying on his hearing to tell him everything.

"**RA`S!"**__ He knew that voice, it was batman!

Damian heard the hard blows his father landed on the men gathered around them.

"LET…GO…OF…MY…**SON! **Suddenly Damian was jolted forward as he heard a loud snapping sound. Damian hit the floor, and opened his eyes blinking a few times to comprehend what just happened.

Ra`s al Ghul`s arm lay crooked at his side. "Wha- What have you done!" Ra`s yelled.

"I may not kill you, but I can make sure you never walk again!" Damian`s eyes became slits as he blocked out his father's word and took in the quick footsteps headed toward him. Damian moved his numb fingers on the stone floors finally grasping a sword, not his sword, but it would have to do.

"Damian!" he grinned, as he felt his mother wrap her arms around his neck, "Are you ok!"

"Fine." He swallowed, his face contorted at the taste of blood. "You got any water?" he joked.

"Not now Damian, come on lets go," she grabbed his arm pulling him to his feet.

"What about the others?" he asked mainly thinking of his brother, Dick Grayson.

"Forget them, come on –." She was cut off by another person running towards them. Damian pulled his red mask over his head just as Robin came up to him, "Thank god you're ok!" he breathed.

"Of course I'm ok," Damian grinned under his hood, "I told you I would, where are the others?"

"Fighting, Rex and Donna are protecting the monks." Robin said.

"Awesome, do you know where White Ghost is?" He asked.

"Haven't seen him yet," Dick replied, as Damian nodded and started to head of he yelled, "He`s not worth it!"

Robin was right, White ghost wasn't worth the trouble. But his uncle was going to kill Damian`s mother and the man had to pay for the dumb-ass threat. He raced around the palace trying to find the man, he passed Super-boy, Zatanna and Aqualad a few times but the man was nowhere to be seen. "Damian!"

He looked past the fighting ninja`s to Donna, who was pointing to the cliff overhead. He looked and saw him, white ghost. He looked back to Wonder girl and nodded his thanks before running up the steps to the cliff, three ninjas blocked the narrow walk way and Damian smiled under his mask, "Come and get me!"

The first man raced forward and Damian easily pushed him over the edge.

"Can you do any better?" he laughed charging at the other two men. Damian landed on the man closest to him hearing the slight crack of his neck. Damian crouched as the next man tried to punch him, He swished his blade across the man`s legs and blinked as blood flew through the air.

Damian raced past the bodies and up to the ledge. Damian froze as he saw White ghost ready to strike his mother down, she must have gotten here before him. "Mom!" Damian raced at white Ghost grabbing his just in time around the waist and pushing them both off the cliff. Damian grabbed the man`s shirt collar and glared at him, "I go, you go!"

Then when Damian thought it was true White ghost left his grasp and he was suddenly pulled from his grasp with a flash of gray. Damian gritted his teeth, what the hell just happened? Damian knew it wasn't a dream.

Then he realized what had happened the second arm wrapped around his waist and he was pulled up ward. He glanced at Wonder girl who smiled at him, "Not if we save you first." He rolled his eyes behind his mask, but couldn't help but grin. "So… how tall is this mountain?" Was all he could come up with as they flew back to the top, it did baffle him at how long he fell.

"We kind blew have of a mountain side up and the whole place is just unstable so it might have changed a bit." He laughed.

"I`d assume so Angel." He said, she dropped him at the edge landing beside him only seconds later as Batman and Damian`s mother came up to him. Robin, Zatanna, Rex, Rocket, Wally, Aqualad, Super-boy, and Megan just coming up to meet them.

His mother stepped in front of him, "Damian, that was the stupidest thing I`ve ever seen, you could have died!"

Damian`s anger flared, he had come to save **her**! How dare she scold him like a child, It was her fault for being captured. "I came here to save you and we are all fine, get off my back!"

His mother grabbed his arm only making his blood boil, "We are going!" she snapped.

"I`m not your puppet, I`ve decide to stay in Gotham."

"What," she said glaring at him with a piercing gaze, "No I don't think so!"

"You lost the privilege to tell me what to do when you didn't let me see my own father, I need nothing from you." Damian backed away till he stood beside Robin and the rest of the young justice team.

His mother laughed in disbelief, "You're joining _them_?"

Damian shook his head, "No, I`m not taking orders from anyone." He turned and started to walk back to the jet. The people behind him looked after him until Dick caught up with Damian and started to talk, "I`d like you to reconsider the offer to join the team." Dick said hopefully.

"No means no Dick, and I know you don't like how I handle things."

"You can stop, it`s simple." Robin declared. Damian glanced at him and pulled his mask off running a hand threw his black strands of hair, "I`ve done what I do for at least thirteen year, I`m not going to stop not that I have a brother to hold me back."

"So now I`m holding you back!" Robin snapped quickening his pace to match Damian`s.

Damian couldn't help but laughed at him, "In all honesty…yes you are, but don't take it too hard, I just have to much to do, maybe when everything settles down then I`ll reconsider but till then I`m running solo." Damian headed to the jet walking a bit faster, very aware of the hurt look of his brother had on his face. Damian almost felt guilty…almost.


	7. Chapter 7

Wally flopped down onto the couch grabbing one of the pillows and burying his face in it. They were home, there mission to protect Damian, or so he now wanted to be called the Red Hood and half rescued Talia, batman had really done that. Most importantly the managed to obtain Ra`s al Ghul and his goon White Ghost. Now, it was back to the boring old missions where they constantly had to track down a cat burglar or murderer.

It wasn't like he wanted a super powered alien to cause chaos to the world, but he would much rather do cases like this and defeating big time bosses. Like the Justice league does, sometimes it made him think, were they here just to take care of the things too little for the world's finest?

Wally looked up when someone tapped their foot to his, Artemis stood over him holding to bowls.

"Hey." He said sitting up as she sat down beside him.

"Here," she handed him a bowl of, what looked like strawberry ice-cream, "you looked a bit tired."

He looked down at the bowl then gave Artemis and thankful look, "Thanks…but I`m not hungry." He set the bowl on the counter top.

Artemis nodded playing with her ice-cream with the spoon, "Same," she too put her bowl on the table sighing. "Now it`s going to be the same boring way, like It was a few weeks ago."

"Exactly, and I`m sure batman isn't going to give as any type of mission any time soon." Wally said.

"I told you we should have stayed out of all of this." She declared.

"I only half agree with you, we helped stop Ra`s al Ghul from getting our best friends brother and now him and his right hand man are in Arkam Asylum , we did good."

"I guess we did." She smiled, "I still feel bad about that mountain."

Wally waved his hand dismissively, "Don't I`m sure someone else would have blown it up eventually."

Artemis laughed lightly, "I suppose so." She glanced sideways at Wally who was grinning at his own joke. "Thanks, and don't worry about being to board, the JLA need us and they know it."

Wally nodded in agreement, "If not then we can go solo, we can be the…I`ve got nothing." He said shrugging his shoulders. Wally looked at his watch on impulse, 8:49, Wally looked at it for a moment clearly it was time for something but he couldn't remember then, "OH god, I have to go, my family is going to freak if I'm not home by nine I haven't seen them in three days!"

"You`d better go then, come back tomorrow I`m going to ask bat man if there`s anything we can do, not counting on him answering."

"Right, got it!" Wally raced over to the door only pausing a second to open it and then raced off for his own home.

XXX

Robin walked into the cave glade to see the light from the computer shining brightly threw the cave. Then again it could just be Alfred cleaning. Robin walked down the stone steps till he reached the overly large chair. He looked and saw Bruce looking intently at the computer screen.

"Bruce, I want you to know I`m sorry about disobeying your order but you have to understand he`s my brother and I couldn't just ignore him."

Bruce kept his eyes glued to the computer, "Don't worry I do understand Dick, and I`m glad you did do it, if not then we might not have caught Ra`s and White ghost and Damian would have had to go into hiding."

"Oh, Ok, well I wanted to know if Damian could stay here for a while, you know just for a few days, I don't think he has a place in Gotham yet."

"Of course Alfred is already setting up preparations for the party." Bruce said a slight smirk coming across his face.

"What party?"

"I party for the arrival of Bruce Wayne`s long lost son, he`ll also be going to school like the others and I think you should break the news to him."

Robin wanted to slam his own heading to the computer, reason one he hated Bruce Wayne`s parties to many people who thought they were high and mighty, reason two he didn't want to tell Damian about it. Damian would hate it just as much as Dick did. Especially since people and press would want to talk to him made it all the worse. GOD he thought Dick hated the press! Always snooping around and getting under his skin, but he would have to deal with it.

"When is it?" he sighed.

"Tomorrow."

"Great, I go get a casket." He muttered under his breath. He headed to the elevator, he could break the news to Damian in the morning, and right now Robin`s head was acing just to think of the long, boring, party and who he was going to have to meet again. He would have to put on the mask of an innocent kid that knew nothing of all the horror in Gotham, and couldn't diffuse a bomb, or do most of what he actually did. Then he thought, Maybe Me and Damian don't have to suffer through this alone. He opened the elevator door smiling as he went to his own room, yes he would ask the young justice team to come to the party and hope that nothing would come up and blow Wayne manor of its hinges.

XXX

"Please were-were just doin` our job, he paid us ok we don't know anything bout the guy!" The man pleaded. Red hood pushed him agents the wall. "Don't give me that, I`ve watched this place and I know you know more than your letting on," He lied grabbing the man`s shirt, "now are we going to do this the easy way or do I need to break a few bone for you to get the message?"

"I sewer I don't know anything about Scar crow!"

"Your word means as much to me as theirs did!" He snapped pointing to the unconscious men behind him. He want do with the League of Assassins and wanted to take out every allies they had or came in contact with, starting with Scar Crow.

"Please, I`ve got kids!" he pleaded. Damian furrowed his brows under his mask, damn it, out of everything he`s done he could orphan any child, even if their dad was a thief. He dropped the man.

"Go home." He sighed. The man didn't have to be told twice and ran away not looking back. Damian looked at the other men and shrugged, they were going to be just as useless. He walked over to the ladder connected to the building and started to climb the fire escape. Once on top of the building he sat on the edge resting. He sighed, he was never going to find Scar crow at this rate. Damian stiffened as he heard the light footstep, they we too light to make his comfortable and he turned around grabbing his guns and pointing them at a…cat. Red hood put the weapons away feeling foolish. The black cat hurried over to him. He raised an eye brow and the cat sat on his lap and started to purr lightly.

"What the hell." He said his enemies could see him being nice to a cat all they wanted, he would still kill them either way. He petted to cat.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He took the cat off his lap and grabbed his gun again spinning around too fine another cat. He remembered this woman she was the other person he saw at the ware house when he thought his mother betrayed him.

"I could ask the same question." He said still holding his gun as he stood up.

"Cat woman, I`m sure your mother told you lots about me," she looked him up and down, "Wow last time I saw you, you were about this tall." She gestured her hand and her hip and he glared at her threw his mask. "You know me?"

"Oh, right, Talia told me about the memory problem, well no big I remember you and that should be enough." She smiled. "You should head home, your mommy is worried about you." She teased.

"She has no right to boss me around and the same goes for you!"

"Oh don't be a baby, come and join the big boys." She shrugged and started to walk around him he followed her gaze step for step. " Well in this case girl, but either way."

"What are you saying?" He asked tilting his head a bit.

"Im saying that your too focused on your big picture," she jeered, "Your trying to take down you grand father`s empire right, knock it down a few pegs?"

"You got it, and just how I`m I doing it wrong." He said hotly.

She threw her head back in a laugh, "Like I said you're too focused on the end game, you need to think everything threw, where was the last place they held scarecrow?" She gestured to him with both hand her claws showing and the black cat rubbing ageist her legs. Damian thought still holding his gun to her, he really didn't know much about the freak, but he knew where every last psycho went eventually.

"Arkam Asylum." He whispered.

"Ding, Ding, we have a winner." She smiled ,"Oh look at the time, I`ll see you around, Red." She ran to the edge of the building jumping off and landing on the rooftop next to them.

He shook his head, "They`re all crazy."

XXX

"You want us where?" Donna asked still trying to wake up. Robin had come to Mt. justice around 8 am to wake them from their deep slumber to propose what she was still trying to comprehend.

"I want you guys to come to a party, its being held at Wayne manor." Robin said.

Rex yawned, "You could have come to ask us later?"

"Sorry, there was so much commotion going on about the party, with all the planning, and people, and plus Alfred was talking to the press about the party so I had to came here."

Conner chuckled lightly, "So you mean you came here to hide out."

Robin rubbed the back of his head and smirked, "well not really, I`m still going but I wanted you all to come this time, what do you say a few hours of hell wouldn't be that bad."

Donna nodded, "Don't worry Dick, I`ll come." She smiled as a look of great relief washed over the boy wonders face.

"I`ll come to, but I might be late I want to wait up for Wally so I can ask him if he wants to go." Artemis replied.

"Were going, what time is it by the way?" Megan said glancing at Super-boy.

"10 pm. Oh I have to go, I have to find Damian and get him to come ask the others for me two!" Robin yelled racing for the teleporter, then disappeared.

Donna blinked the rest of her sleep away as Megan stretched and got up from the sofa. "I`m making breakfast anyone want something particular?"

They shook their heads and Megan headed to the kitchen, Donna followed soon after lifting herself onto the counter top as Megan shuffled about humming a tune.

"I`m sure you have nothing to ware for the party." Megan said putting a few bowls into the cupboard.

"I`ll just pick something up at the store." She waved her hand dismissively.

"No need I`ve got a few things you might like." She smiled brightly

"Thanks, who do you think will show?" she asked, if it was Bruce Wayne holding the party then there had to be lots of very important, and crime involved people coming. Maybe the justice league would show and if anyone recognized the other, there would be chaos, and Robin wouldn't have to worry about any more parties.

"Are you thinking about anyone in particular?" Megan asked flashing her a grin. Donna felt her checks burn red even thought she had no clue to whom her friend was talking about. "Not really, do you have someone in mind to which I might be talking about?"

"Never mind." She sighed lifting a large bowl of oatmeal and putting it on the wooden table. Donna followed her curiosity taking over. "No come on tell me." She smiled expecting her friend to deny her again.

Megan glanced at the boys still over by the couch, "I`ll tell you after the party, let`s just see how everything plays out okay, and hope that I can get Conner to come with me."

Donna rolled her eyes at her friend but agreed, but the thought gnawed on her all day. Who was she talking about?

**A/N: the party is the next chapter and we`ll see who Megan was taking about and I`ll put some other big people in it too. And don't worry there is still action to come…Calm before the storm.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know this has nothing to do with the story but I just saw Avengers and it was AWESOME…for those of those who did see it I hope you like the movie just as much as I did and those who have not buy a ticket and go see it…it is now one of my favorite MARVEL movies and probably the best one yet. Ok time to get back to the DC universe…**

Damian glared at the mirror, he looked like an idiot. He glanced at Dick giving him a look that could only be explained as deep desperation. Desperation of not attending a ridiculous event to honor his 'return'. Yes he deserved to be honored every day in his own world as the Red Hood but he didn't care much for politics like the people outside the room were discussing with their loud voices and obnoxious comments about their wealth, that made him sick. It also made him think Robin Hood had the right idea about going after them and robbing them blind, maybe he should try it out just to…

"Come on, I`m sure Bruce is waiting for us." Dick replied putting on a face Damian thought looked close enough to an actual rick boy persona. Robin was a good actor.

"Tell me why I should kill everyone out there." He growled letting his annoyance come out.

"Because, they`re here for you," Dick smirked evilly, "and we all know how much you love to be the center of attention Damian."

Damian rolled his eyes and stated towards the door. "that's hilarious,** little brother**."

"You can call me little brother all you want, it doesn't change the fact I can still kick your ass." Dick walked past him smirking as he left the room in a descend to hell. Damian pinched to bridge of his nose growling. Why did he agree to this again?

_Shut up and let`s just get this over with! _He thought to himself. Damian sighed, he was right, as usual.

He walked out the large door in to a crowd of blabbing idiot. As he walked around a few people gave him a pat on the back or shoulder congratulating him on coming 'home' or what not. He looked to the food table more than considering going over there and grabbing a drink. Then someone stepped beside him and tapped their glass and everyone`s eyes trailed to him and Bruce.

"I`d like to thank you all for coming and would like you all to meet my son," Bruce draped an arm over Damian giving him a one armed embrace, but he knew it was just an act, like Dick`s fake attitude to care about what a large man was telling him in the corner of the room. Bruce continued to Damian`s displeasure. "and let`s hope he has a long and happy life here with his family." Everyone clapped showing signs of interest but Damian`s only interest was to what they would do if he shot them all. He knew the thought was dark and a little evil but he **really **wanted out of this. Once every one went back to what they were doing Bruce released his arm from Damian`s shoulder. Damian glared at the man.

"You're embarrassing me." He said quietly knowing Bruce would hate to have his happy family scam blow by an angry teen.

Bruce smirked, "You do that enough on your own Damian."

"I do think you should listen to the dear boy Wayne." Damian looked to the side at a large portly, and short man with a glass eye piece and a pipe in his line thin mouth, under his large pointed nose. He looked like he was pulled from an old black and white movie with his odd clothes and funny smiling pipe.

Bruce nodded to the man politely, but Damian saw a hard dislike for this man in his father`s eyes. "Cobblepot, nice of you to drop by."

"Yes, I suppose it is, well I won't be gracing you with my presence much longer Wayne unlike you we real men have work to do." Cobblepot declared boldly. Damian sneered, "I bet you do."

Cobblepot raised an eyebrow at him, "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree does it Mr. Wayne."

"Parentally not." Bruce smirked, "Well I`ll let you get to that business, it was a pleasure to see you as always."

"I`d think so." The large man walked away with in a waddle and to Damian`s perspective looked a bit like a penguin. Damian faked a loud cough, "Ass-hole!"

A few people in range turned to give him disapproving glances but a few men nodded their agreement to his comment. Bruce`s glance was as always disapproving. A slight smile cracked his father`s hard features as a tall man with dark black hair and thick glasses came up to them a woman with him carrying a note pad. Reporters! Damian turned to leave but Bruce grabbed him before he could make his getaway.

The woman spoke first, "Lois Lane of the Daily planet, I`d like to ask a few questions." Damian glanced at Bruce who was looking at him. It was his call. Damian sighed, "Let`s get this over with." He said loud enough for both of the two reporters to here. Lois Lane appeared unfazed by his rudeness.

"So how is it living with the multibillionaire Bruce Wayne?" she asked.

"Freaken delightful." He muttered.

"And where have you been all this time?" she asked, Damian noticed that the other two men exchanged glances. Damian smiled.

"I was trapped In a Palace where I was trained brutally from three to sixteen until my mom helped me escape and brought me here." He knew he left out some details but the looks the two men gave him made his skin craw and that told him to hold his tough.

"Interesting and who is your mother?" Lois lane asked.

"Tal-." He was about to say before Bruce cleared his throat, "She asked to stay out of all press conversations."

"Of course she did." Damian smiled, he looked back over his shoulder to the bar table where Dick was talking to whom he assumed to be Super-boy, he looked so different in a tux than the rugged jeans and combat boots he wore to hide his identity. That boy was so clever, not even a small mask to cover his face yet still not one person recognized him. Then again he was always yelling and smashing things when he made **any** public appearance. Damian glanced back at the two reporters, "Excuse me."

Damian didn't wait to see if the pushy woman had any more question and headed over to his brother grabbing and drink and downing it in one. Dick looked unsurprised by the action but still commented. "Those are for the people that can actually drink."

"Don't lecture me now Dick." Damian put the empty glass back on the table. Dick smiled.

"Having fun?"

Damian glared at him with deep despise, "Never again!"

Super-boy shrugged his shoulders, "It`s not that bad."

"Hey," Damian said, "You're not the one getting all this damn attention."

"And I`m thank full for that, because if Bruce has any more parties you`ll turn into a drunk." Super-boy chuckled lightly.

"Yeah laugh it up tube-boy, where`s your girlfriend I want to have a conversation with a person that won't make fun of my misery." Damian said glade for once that this very similar but younger version of superman didn't hit him for calling him tube-boy. He watched to you-tube videos of superman punching to many people to want to fight this kid.

"I don't know, I think she`s with Donna though."

"How many of you came why not bring the rest of the JLA while you're at it." He snapped glancing at Dick.

"Some of them are here," Super-boy said, he pointed to the wimpy reporter Damian had met earlier, the one in the glasses. "That's Super-man." He whispered quietly so no one around him heard.

"Him?" Damian asked in disbelief, no wonder no one questioned if the man was Super-man he looked like he could barely lift a five pound weight much less a car. Super-boy nodded. He pointed out a few others, that were now recognized as Wonder woman, Flash, J`onn Jones , and green lantern.

"Hm." Damian said, so the plan to kill himself before the night was up wouldn't work out after all.

Damian continued to look around the room till he spotted some one that looked a bit like Miss Martian except her skin wasn't green as usual. He nodded his good-by to the two teens and made his way over to her. "I almost didn't recognize you." He said. Megan turned around and smiled brightly.

"Thanks, I could say the same." She joked.

"I know I look good right." He chuckled pulling on his tie that choked his throat. He would never ware one again!

"Do you know where Donna went?" Megan asked.

"Haven't seen her, you want me to go look?" he would do anything just to keep other people off his back, if he was looking for someone then they`d leave him alone and stop stopping him just so they could talk about things that only wasted minutes of his young life he would never get back.

"That`d be nice." Megan said Damian nodded and pointed to super-boy, "Your cheerful boyfriend it that way." Megan smiled and walked over to the bar table joining in the conversation. Damian looked around, now where would you find an amazon princess in a human crowd? It couldn`t be that hard.

Damian walked around the whole room a least twice and not even a glimpse of Donna had been seen. He was about to give up when he passed the balcony and looked out to see Donna leaning on the silver rails. Damian walked over to her clearly aware of her dark black dress and the tiny silver stars on it, reflecting the moons glow. "Hey." He said clearing his throat as he leaned on the rails beside her.

"Hey Damian, are you enjoying your party?" she asked.

"Not even a little." He chuckled, Donna also laughed lightly to witch made Damian`s checks burn red.

"And what makes it so unbearable?" Tuning to him her dark hair flowing from her shoulders.

"Mainly because you're not in there," he said, the moment the words left his mouth he felt foolish. Why would anyone say a stupid thing like that to her? Damian noticed Donna`s checks were also pink with embarrassment and her hair hung in her face trying to hide her eyes. It didn't work, Damian could still see her light blue eyes that still showed brightly in the dark. Then it took him a moment to realize he was leaning forward. Just when he thought he was going to start to like the party by kissing Donna the balcony door opened and they both jumped in different directions. Damian glared at the person stupid enough to intrude on him, but his anger only slightly melted when he saw Wally in the door way holding a plate.

"They`ve got shrimp." Wally said smiling brightly clearly unaware of the moment he just interrupted. Damian knew he couldn't stay on the balcony any longer or he was going to jump off of it! He walked past Wally stopping for a moment, "Great timing!" Before he walked away to find Robin.

"What`d I do?" Kid flash asked baffled.

Damian finally found his brother who looked at him a few times sensing Damian was agitated. "What`s wrong, did Lois ask you to many questions?"

Damian glared at him and leaned over taking another drink downing it again I one whole. "You have no idea." He sneered at the boy who seemed a bit worried at his bothers embarrassment.

"Really, what happened?"

"Not for someone as young as you." He said patting him on the back hard enough to make the boy wonder lose his breath. Dick glared at him. "Fine don't tell me, I`m a detective I`ll figure it out if I really want to."

Damian smiled in amusement, "yeah, yeah, yeah just drop it." To his thanks the boy did and the party went on to be just as boring and long as it had started. After a while Damian had enough, he headed to his room the one that Alfred had told him would now be his for the time being. He changed into his costume and pulled on his Red Hood.

"Much better." He sighed happily. He didn't have to worry about any one right now but him self, and his freedom. It was time he finished his mission and found Scarcrow. Time to go to Arkam.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I've realized how short this whole story will be but I`ve decided to make it a least 15 chapters. But I will make a second story to this one and promise to make it so much longer and thank you to all that have reviewed to the story.**

Damian looked at the building Arkam Asylum. It had been too easy to get in and that unnerved him to no end. This place was supposed to be the best there was for holding wackos. But not one alarm went off went he touched the fence. He looked around everything looked fine, a little creepy but fine.

Then he spotted the trails of blood, he just had to assume they were there from bringing someone into the building. As he got closer to the door he could feel that something was very wrong. Red Hood pushed the doors open and almost gaged at the smell. Bodies lay scatted about, most were police or doctors by the looks of them but others were inmates by the numbers on their orange suits.

He continued to walk through the hall to find a trace of where the man was but all he found was dead bodies and he also assumed that a lot of the inmates escaped. But how?

"I`m over here Red."

He looked over his shoulder to see cat woman just behind him pocking a body with what looked like a bone. He sneered. "Do you know what happened?"

"They left, isn't that obvious?" she asked walking over to him.

"But how?" he said, Red Hood looked around when she only smiled at him, then he saw the look on one of the doors , there was scratches on it. Damian grabbed his gun and spun around, "You bitch!"

"That's not very nice." She grinned. Damian pulled the trigger firing at her but she dodged every one of them. "Bad shot." She teased.

Damian smiled under his mask; he pulled out his other gun and clipped her on the shoulder. "Apparently not." He said. He walked over to her as she looked at her bleeding shoulder, he kicked his foot out and she fell to the ground. Cat woman glared at him, "what gonna kill me?"

"No," he said causally he lifted his boot pressing on her shoulder and slamming her agents the wall. She gasped in pain, "But you're going to be a good kitty and tell me where the hell they all went." He pressed down on the woman`s shoulder. "Well?"

She smiled despite the fact that he was pressing on her bullet wound. " You are in so much trouble Red, you know?"

"I don't care, tell me where they went."

Caw woman kicked her foot out catching his ankle and making him fall hard onto the floor. Cat woman didn't waste any time to run out the door. Damian got to his feet slowly and sighed, he would find her sooner or later, let her run. Red hood made his way out the front door. This was getting tiring. How the hell was he supposed to find Scarecrow now?

XXX

"Who`s your boss!" Super-boy snapped holding the man high in the air with one hand easily.

"I`m not scared of you!" the man spat boldly. Wally rolled his eyes; the Young justice team was on a case Red tornado assigned them. The Justice league had assumed these men had something to do with Cadmus but so far they just seemed like a few junkies.

They had pinpointed where the men were going to be and beat them here. Super-boy was now helping interrogate the last member who actually managed to stay awake.

"Are you working for Cadmus?" Megan asked furrowing her brows.

"Na we are just helping the man that's gonna bring us to da` top." He grinned.

"And that is?" Robin asked folding his arms over his chest.

"The only reason I`m telling you this now is because the plans so far in motion not even Super-man could stop it." The man jeered, Super-boy shook him roughly.

"Are you planning to attack the Justice League?" Rex said in disbelief.

"Na he isn't that stupid, he said he was tryin to get some bratty kid to do something`." The man shrugged obviously forgetting he was going to jail.

""What bratty kid?" Wally asked, was it one of them?

"Damian Wayne, don't know what he wants with Wayne`s kid but he`s real pissed, says he`s got to pay up or sum thin."

Robin smiled lifting his head higher, "Ra`s al Ghul is locked in Arkam Asylum, there`s no way he`ll get out soon."

"Have you checked the place, everyone` gone they broke out kid…gone."

Wally opened his eyes wide, that wasn't true! They had been there only a few days ago to hand of that mad man, could he really break out? Every one glanced at him and he knew what they wanted him to do.

"On it!" he said before he raced off to the hospital or wacko holding facility as he called it. As he raced he felt the panic grow, what if the man wasn't lying? What if every person and super—powered freak they helped put away had been cut lose on the city and were out and about. If he thought hard enough he could actually see every freak that lived in the Asylum on the streets, Killer croc, Joker, White ghost, Ra`s, Doctor Psycho, and the suicide squad, and much much more!

It made his stomach clench to think what the man had said, if Ra`s al Ghul really was out and had said Damian was going to pay then what? Red hood was no longer in hiding, he was out in about, it wouldn't be easy to catch him but it could happen. How was he going to pay? And could they stop Ra`s this time?

Wally skated to a stop at the gates of the Asylum and clenched his fist. The large doors hung open and blood was scattered around the ground. It looked abandoned and old, and empty. Not one guard could be seen, how long was it like this? How come they didn't know, and how where they going to get Damian to go into hiding without getting shot at?


	10. Chapter 10

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Damian glared at his phone and clicked it off, Dick had been trying to reach him for the past hour but Damian had instead gone to the manor to see what his brother wanted. He was too tired to pick up the phone and head to a different place in Gotham just because Robin had a bad feeling about something.

He opened the front door and it was surprisingly dark it didn't bother him but usually one light was on. He placed his car keys on the desk with a clack. He lifted his head and stared in to the dark. He felt like something was wrong. Then the lights turned on and Damian pulled out his gun.

There stood Ra`s al Ghul looking a content as ever, like he was in his own home.

"Damian," he nodded, "it`s nice of you to join us."

Damian smiled sarcastically, he took in his grandfather`s appearance, he looked younger than he did last time, he must have token another body as his victim.

"Thought you were locked up." He said glancing at the ninja`s advancing on him.

"Ah you know nothing can hold me for very long."

"Enough jokes why are you here!" he snapped. He was done working his way around things it only made it more complicated! Now he was going to get the strait truth, or someone was going home with a bullet in them.

"Damian you betrayed me," Ra`s breathed, "you could have been great, the little lab experiment that went rough for that you must pay." The was a hint of a growl in Ra`s al Ghul`s voice but other than that the man kept himself composed.

"I can wait till your wounds heal and then take your body as my own, I can continue to switch bodies till I break your spirit completely and you beg for the sweet release of death."

"Have you met me, I never break, never." He spat the last word with venom.

"Maybe the dead body of the boy wonder can persuade you." Ra`s smiled darkly.

"You won't lay one filthy finger on him!"

"Why do you sound so sure?" Ra`s laughed. The ninja`s shifted in amusement along with their master.

"You won't hurt anyone after I rip off your fingers and shove them up your-"

"Oh language dear boy." Damian turned around and his blood boiled "White ghost!"

"Yes, come with us Damian and you might actually have the chance to be the great leader you were made to be." White Ghost said sorrow lacing his voice.

"You almost seem sad to kill me." Red Hood said a bit confused by the emotion.

"I am you could have destroyed so much, built so much, it`s sad to see such a legacy die before it started." White Ghost shook his head.

Damian`s eyes caught a ninja getting to close and pulled the trigger on the man. Suddenly they all started to move in on him and he barely noticed the man in the rugged mask behind him till he turned and caught him on the face with some nasty toxin, he knew the second he breathed it he knew this man was Scarecrow. He read enough from the man`s profile to know he anything he saw wouldn't be real.

Damian started to get woozy and couldn't do a thing when a man threw something over his head knocking him out cold.

XXX

Robin looked around the hall there was blood, not a lot but enough to know that Damian was no long free. He had probably come here to do whatever and had been caught, but that didn't matter.

"Those ass holes!" Wally yelled looking around the room for anything that might be use full.

"Where could they have gone, Ra`s couldn't have gone to the mountains again could he?" Rocket asked worry lacing her voice, "Because I don't think the monks will be very happy to see us again."

"No," Aqualad said lowering his eyes in concentration, "He wouldn't be able to sneak that far with a knocked out body, he`ll be close, probably still in Gotham."

"Agreed," Rex nodded his teammate glanced at him, "Would Batman know any extra hide outs are?"

"Yes, but it's not that simple."

Robin turned around glad to see the dark knight when he needed him the most to find his missing brother. "What do you mean?" Wally said.

Robin lowered his gaze, "He means Ra`s is bound to have a backup plan, but what?"

Ra`s al Ghul was tedious and cunning, he would find a way to hurt everyone with one move. This was a man you really shouldn't mess with, but Robin had no other choice. He had to find Damian. This was the second time Damian had been captured by his own grandfather, would Ra`s live through this?

"I`ll give you all coordinates for the known locations of Ra`s al Ghul, there with be teams of two, no one will do anything if they find Damian, you`ll wait for back up understood?"

Everyone nodded knowing they couldn't really disobey the man a second time. Robin looked at Kid Flash and Wonder girl, "KF and Wonder girl take the north sector and bank out there, Me and Aqualad will head west to the more higher ground of Gotham, and Rex and Rocket go south we need to keep an eye on the docks to make sure Ra`s doesn't try anything, Zatanna and Artemis, you`ve got the east, low grounds be careful, Now that Arkam Asylum has no more prisoners its likely most of them went there." Robin said.

Every one nodded and he turned to Megan and Conner, "Search the skies we need to see If Ra`s has any surprises and If not the best we can do is hit him with an air attack, also a quick getaway."

Super-boy and Miss Martian nodded their understanding and left the mansion with the others, Robin turned to batman. Bruce nodded to him, "Good work Robin, I`ll be in the cave I want to get a satellite view of the mountains just to be sure he`s not there." Without another word Batman left the mansion and headed to the Cave.

Robin sighed and walked to where Aqualad was waiting for him, "Robin, don't let your emotions get in the way, we need you on this."

"I never let my emotions in the way…not ever." He said coldly, "Come on we can take the Bat mobile its faster than walking."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: sorry I haven't posted in a while my computer was all messed up but its fixed and I'll start to post regularly **

Damian rolled his head to the side as he opened his eyes to the cold. He blinked a few times for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. The only light came from the large arch window showing the moon and a small fireplace that only glowed red, without flames.

Not again!

Yet again he was captured; he thought he was finally free to do as he pleased after the old man was locked away, but apparently not. This time he felt a chill run uncomfortably up his spin about being here he felt confined to this place. Damian could tell they were not in the mountains because he was sure it was colder there and that there wasn't a waterfall roaring in the distance.

Damian pulled at his arms that were chained uncomfortably high and his feet just touched the stone floors. He looked back to his wrist and pulled harder till his wrist stated to look a bit red under the cuffs

"Ah, good you're awake."

Damian looked up the see the demon, White ghost standing at the door way. A devilish smirk crossed the man`s features and he walked over to where Damian was hanging.

"Damian I`m so glad it came to this," the man said grabbing a crowbar tilting on the side of the wall and poking it into the coals. "You`ve really become a thorn in my side and it`s time to remove you."

"Oh sure and who`s going to do that, you," Damian jeered, "last time we fought I took you over the edge of a cliff who`s to say I won't do it again?"

"Because if you had the slightest bit of a chance to escape I would kill you without a second thought." The man snapped.

"Your boss wouldn't be too happy then, would he?" Damian said.

"True, but he wouldn't want you to run away from your punishment."

Damian rolled his head in a loud laugh, the glanced at White ghost amusement written all over his face, "Punishment, you actually think you can break me, when you are just a snide little man with big threats!"

White ghost opened his mouth, looking ready the burst into flames. Instead he smiled a toothy grin showing those nasty yellow pointed teeth. White ghost pulled the crowbar from the fire still smiling like a mad man. This unnerved Damian deeply he remembered clearly before he was captured White Ghost felt remorse for all this, but this man in front of him was like some evil creature that simply crawl form hell. Not that White Ghost was that different.

"You're not white Ghost, are you?" Damian said curiously.

The man walked over to him the glowing red crowbar still clenched in his hand. "What makes you say that?"

Damian thought for and moment he couldn't really tell if this was or wasn't the man he knew half his life maybe he just cracked. He thought back to the mansion, and then he remembered the awful smelling gas, Scarecrow!

"Precisely, Damian!" White ghost said.

"So this…this is all in my head it`s not real?"

White Ghost draped an arm over his shoulder, leaning on him. He pushed the crowbar close to his chest and Damian didn't see the need to move. If it was all in his head then none of it was real, it shouldn't hurt at all, but when the crowbar touched his shirt it seemed to go right through the fabric, burning a spot in the middle of his chest. Damian clenched his teeth together to deny a cry of pain but a hiss escaped his lips.

"You think you can get me with a little heat?" he said when White ghost pulled the hot metal away.

"Oh don't worry Damian, there`s so many fun things your mind is cooking up, and I`m just **dying** to try them all." White Ghost said tousling Damian`s hair.

"Let's get started."

XXX

Robin shook his head as the others had reported again after searching Ra`s al Ghul`s safe houses, nothing. Dick had returned home leaving Aqualad to pair up with wolf so he could find Bat-man.

Robin raced down the steps to the glowing computer screen and looked in the chair expecting to find Bruce sitting there looking for Damian, but Bat-man was gone.

Dick sighed in frustration and got ready to leave when something caught his eye. On the far side of the computer it said. 100% complete. Dick knew when Batman was up to something and this was one time it was true. He clicked the history and found that only six-teen hours ago probably around the time of the party that the tracer had been activated. And it showed a large blipping dot in the middle of nowhere.

The more Robin gazed at this image the more it made sense. Batman want them to go looking and then start fighting the ninjas distracting Ra`s after he retrieved Damian then capture Ra`s al Ghul! They were decoys! Batman wasn't worried about Damian because he would know where Damian was all along!

Robin raced out of the cave memorizing the coordinates before he reached the stairs.

"_Guy be prepared were about to see some action." _He sent the thought to them hoping they were still telepathically connected.

"_What, Robin what did you find?" _Donna asked a bit more hopeful than he understood.

"_Batman`s got a plan that he didn't tell us about, I`m going after him." _

"_No," _Aqualad said, "_If we're going to be attacked then we need all our hands, Batman can take care of himself."_

Robin felt anger well up inside him but it died down realizing Aqualad was right, the whole team was dispersed around Gotham and they were only in teams of two, they were in trouble.

"_Fine, Aqualad continue what you're doing and I`ll meet up with you in a moment." _He replied. He felt a wave of sympathy sent from Miss Martian and thanked her. But that never changed the fact that this was the second time that batman had denied him access to come with him on an important mission that involved Damian, they were all family didn't that included that Dick had some say in things. That left him thinking: Did Batman truly trust him?


	12. Chapter 12

Damian gulped cringing at the taste of blood; he continued to pull at the cuffs on his wrist witch were not bloody and sore. Burns and cuts were arcos his arms and his back was slit from the whip that White Ghost had torn across his back. A dark pool of blood was forming at his feet.

He had no idea where White Ghost had gone but he didn't care and was thankful he was gone. The silence didn't last long before he head footfall on the stairs. He moaned inwardly. As the old wooden door creaked open slowly. Damian hated the way his heart skipped hopefully, he wasn't scared and he didn't need help but he wouldn't say no to a little first aid.

The person to walk in was his mother, of all people. Her eyes were cold and hard , she wasn't real either. He sighed, he wasn't going to be pulled into this nonsense, if he was going to die he was going to die with his sanity intact.

Talia shock her head sadness covering her face she walked over to him placing a finger under his chin lifting his head to peer into his still defiant eyes. "Look at what my poor baby is reduced to." She said

Damian lowered his head not in shame or sadness but anger.

"Damian," His mother, or the woman trying to be his mother placed both hands on the sides if his face making the bruises and cuts sting under her touch. "Just give up Damian a-are you doing this for your father, trying to be strong?"

He didn't answer he only held her gaze by force because her hands were still on his checks. "He`ll never love you Damian. You`ll **always** come a poor second compared to his duty. I love you **now **stay with me and forget Batman."

"No!" he hissed venomously being drawn into the conversation, "He`ll love me when he gets to know me, and sees what I can do."

"Murder?" she said her lips twitching in a bit of a smile, "You father has never been a fan of that."

His hands became fist and he closed his eyes tightly wish she would go away.

"Damian." He realized the voice was different but still unwelcomed. He opened his eyes to see the demon man of White Ghost, Damian looked at what the man held in his hands, a gun.

Damian smirked slightly, "So, this is it? You going to put me out like sick dog?"

"No Damian," White ghost said he put the gun in the pocket of Damian`s jacket. And he patted Damian on the head. "Just in case."

Before Damian could even ask he felt White ghost`s hand over his face and was plunged into darkness.

XXX

Wonder girl jumped over Kid Flash and he tackled a ninja coming up behind her. As her feet hit the ground she punched a man`s knee hearing it crack under the pressure. As she quickly got to her feet she felt a baton on her throat. Donna growled and she griped the man`s shoulder and threw him over her head , his body hitting three other men knocking them the ground.

Donna flinched when she felt Wally press his back agents hers. "We can't hold them off forever!"

"We can sure try, the surest way not to fail is to determine to succeed!" she said knelling a man and pushing him into another.

"God you sound just like Wonder Woman!" Kid Flash laughed sliding to the side to get behind a ninja and kick his legs out from under him.

"_Where in Hera's name is every one!" _she snapped mentally.

"_We`re caught up with our own action Wonder girl!" _Zatanna replied.

"_You too?" W_ally interrupted the thought.

They didn't have a chance to reply as another wave of ninja`s attacked. She looked around as she slammed two men`s heads together, then she saw a water tower. "KF can you break the hinges on that?" she asked pointing to the water tower.

Wally look confused for a moment then realization hit him and he raced over to the tower. Donna grabbed her lasso kicking at a man who got to close. As she saw the hinges break she lassoed the top of the tower pulling the tower. It let out a loud creak before it tipped over and topped on the ninja`s. Water spread everywhere knocking her and some others down.

Kid flash raced over to her as she brushed off her damp suit. "We done here?" he asked.

"Indeed." She nodded gazing around at the knocked out men. She walked over to one man. She hoped he knew where Damian was. The second Damian entered her thought she grew confused. He had tried to kiss her on the balcony. This was just a sudden fluke. Then why was she still thinking about it. She didn't even know him, but then again she kind of did. He could be a real child sometimes but…

This is why dating anyone period was a bad idea, too much confusion and worry and unresolved feelings. She knew she had to talk to Damian again; he was her best friend's brother. Then she realized Robin was devastated this wasn't time to think about her petty love life, she sighed and grabbed up a man who was just reawakening, "Where`s Damian." She hissed threw gritted teeth.

XXX

Damian was woken up by the movement of his wrist. He looked at his wrist and saw someone releasing his hands witch were still bloody from the tight cuffs but his arms were clean except for a few cuts and his head hurt along with his back form burses not cuts, he knew the difference. Damian looked at the man who was helping him.

He was surprised but not shocked to see Batman; his own mind was again playing tricks on him. This was to far. "Just kill me and get it over with." He muttered his voice was horses and pained.

"Damian?" Batman said a bit confused but once again placed an unemotional mask over his face, or cowl he was wearing now.

"I`ll never join Ra`s so you better kill me now before you let me go." He said. He knew what was happening, the Scarecrow gas was making him think his father was letting him go a he was going to push him to Ra`s. it wasn't going to work.

Batman shock his head once as Damian`s free hand hit his side. Damian winched at the pain in his ribs. Batman worked on his other hand and Damian found his footing as his feet hit the ground. The second his other arm was released his knees buckled and he slumped agents Batman ready to pass out. Instead Batman grabbed Damian`s arms and shoved him to his feet.

"Damian! You need to wake up this is what you wanted right to fight?" Batman snapped, the man let go of Damian and he was glad he hadn't eaten anything because he would have thrown it up. He watched batman grab out a large machete. "Then fight!" batman finished.

Damian looked at the weapon in his so called father` hands, Damian glared at the man who only returned it. "You are not my father." He said.

Batman didn't look upset or even fazed by this, "Damian w-."

Damian reached into his pocket grabbing the gun that White Ghost had placed there earlier. He pointed it at Batman who for once showed some surprised. "You are not my father, he- he would have…" The truth was Damian didn't know what his father would do he only spoke to him a few times he really didn't know the man all he knew was that this man wasn't real and to prove it, Damian was going to shot him.

"Damian, I`m real, you must have been drugged or you wouldn't think like this."

"DON'T patronize me, or I`ll break your face!" The second that came out his mouth he knew it sounded childish but he couldn't take it back.

Batman reached into his belt and grabbed out a needle, "Damian take this, you`ll come to your senses."

Damian`s gaze wavered on the bottle and then on batman, the only thing they could do to him was hurt him and put him in a deep sleep this could be the same. Before he could take it thought he dropped the gun and chuckled lightly, "What else can you do to me." He stated and took the bottle and smiling like some crazy person at Batman who only gazed at him. The needle pierced his skin and instantly he felt a change in everything the pain was dulled and it seemed like a fog was cleared over his head, this was real his father really did come to help him. He gazed back to Batman but the man was already heading to the stairs. Damian then understood Ra`s al Ghul was next. He smiled brightly before he followed his father seeing a new anger to drive him.


	13. Chapter 13

Robin bashed the man`s head onto the side of a building. He jumped out of the way as Wolf raced past him snarling and biting. He jumped back into the flood of ninjas fighting beside Aqualad. It took everything he had not to go and help Batman but his own team needed help and he couldn't just leave them.

Wonder girl had told them she and Wally had taken out their fair share of ninjas and were going to help the others. Donna had gone to help Zatanna and Artemis while Kid flash had gone to help WarHawk and Rocket who were have big problems at the dock. Donna had offered to help them but Robin declined saying Wolf was helping out enough.

Robin side kicked a man grabbing his shirt ant throwing him into a group of ninjas just arriving. Robin growled and threw down his smoke pellets creating a diversion as he beat the ones coughing on the smoke.

Robin quickly made his way over Aqualad who just knocked out a man. "Aqualad this isn't working we need a plan!"

"Agreed but there is no time!" the fearless leader hissed.

"Then make time, we`ll die of exhaustion before we fight even half of these men!" Robin elbowed a man and as the man hunched over he flipped him on his back.

"Robin, we are a capable team we can handle this!" Aqualad snapped.

"No, I`m calling for back up." He said his temper rising at the stubborn leader. 'he`s too proud for his own good!' The truth was Robin had an emergency link to one of his past teams, The Titians.

He pressed the com in his ear and got a few rings. As it rang he gritted his teeth punching another ninja making him fall into another one.

"You`ve reached to Titians emergency number leave a message if you can and we`ll get back to you…if we can."

"No answer!" he called to Aqualad who had been moved to the other side of the clearing.

"Told you, we don't need help!"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Robin answered the com, "Hello?" he said as he jumped up kicking men in front of him and behind.

"Robin, come to the coordinates." Batman said, his voice fuzzy in the com.

"On it. Aqualad, Wolf come on were going to help batman!" Robin yelled to Aqualad, Robin jumped over a ninja grabbing the over genetically grown dog by the scruff. "It's time to go!" he hissed to the dog. The dog's eyes were filled with rage for a moment before he seemed to understand what the boy wonder was saying.

The jumped over the edge of the building onto the next building, the ninja`s followed closely. Some fell off the buildings.

"_Guys me and Aqualad are heading to Batman, I`ll send the coordinates but try and leave the ninja`s behind." _

"_Were on it, Me and Conner have just finished off this group and we`ll met you." _Megan replied.

"_Wait did Batman find Damian?" _Donna asked.

"_I have a feeling Damian`s having a good time." _Robin thought. He was just hope he was right and they weren't carrying his brother home in a body bag. 

XXX

Damian ducked a fist from a ninja slashing the ninja`s legs off with a sickening but pleasing sound. The anger that fueled him was beyond controllable and he was pissed. He remembered every second of that torcher and they all deserved to pay. He knew plainly it wasn't real but it felt real and that was enough for him.

As they made their way up the marble steps, Damian hurried faster than his father meeting a guard and dropping the sword, snapping the man`s neck. Damian jumped up kicking the other man that rushed over to him in the chest with both feet falling on his own back. Damian got back up and continued to walk with his father.

Batman said nothing during any of this. He was probably thinking once Damian saw Ra`s he would kill him and Batman had a no kill policy. Damian smirked and shock his head, he respected his father but he respected batman more, but it was…silly how Batman never brought things into his own hands.

Damian raced past Batman, "Damian, wait."

Damian eagerly looked back hoping to find some praise or pride in Batman`s eyes but there was not, only the same cool contempt look on his face. Batman was holding a torch he had obviously got from the walls. He threw it on the curtains and nodded to Damian. "We won't have long."

Damian nodded running up the remainder of the stairs and throwing the doors open "Lucy I`m home!"

Like expected Ra`s was standing beside his windows, what wasn't expected was he was…normal looking he no long had the rotting dead skin or white hair but black and just a Damian remembered.

"Wow, you look great. What`s your secret?" he jeered.

Ra`s turned around slowly, taking a small sip of his red wine, "Regularly bathing in the Lazarus pit, you should try it."

"No offense but you must be crazy if you think I'm going anywhere near that bubbling green shit." He sneered.

"Oh that's just fine," Ra`s said, " but you must know, on thing, before you try to kill me."

"Shot." He interrupted, Ra`s smiled genially.

"Damian, since you were a boy every subject I taught you everything I told you, you understood it like it was from your own words but there is something you never got. Wisdom, Damian, the only medicine for suffering, crime, and all the other woes of mankind, is wisdom. You never understood this, never mastered it, I was truly disappointed."

"Sorry old man but your teaching days are over." Damian walked over to Ra`s but before he could reach threw man the room shook with an explosion and Batman burst in the room.

**A/N: Sorry about how short this chapter was but I had to cut the next chapter down from size.**


	14. Chapter 14

Damian looked up from the trembling room, had Batman placed a bomb in the building? Ra`s seemed to know what was happening.

"The fire must have reached to ammo chamber." He said.

Damian saw Ra`s try to make a hasty retreat but before he could he raced forward grabbing Ra`s around the waist and sending them both crashing through the large painted window and tumbling down the hill side.

"Damian!" Batman called jumping out as well. Just as they touched to grass the building burst into flames roaring like a wild animal.

Damian felt wind whip his face and glared at Ra`s al Ghul as they tumbled downwards. He wasn't going to let this man die, if anything Damian was going to kill him but not like this. Damian Reached out his hand the bloody cuts on his wrist showing. It made him want to pull his hand back, even more and the rocks and dirt rubbed agents it making it bleed again.

Ra`s looked reluctant to take his hand but he was no fool and grabbed Damian`s hand. Damian desperately tried to keep them from tumbling and kept them sliding instead. He looked to the higher side. His own father was sliding down his grappling hook in one hand and his other hand extended.

Damian took his father`s hand and griped his grandfather`s hand tighter as they too off towards the bridge. Damian dropped both hands and they raced down the bridge.

"I`m Sorry but we`ll have to reschedule!" Ra`s yelled behind them, Damian stopped just in time to see Ra`s jump onto a helicopter, piloted by White Ghost, the faithful servant, that had made its way beside the bridge. Damian growled loudly, "Not this time!" he grabbed his own ninja stars but as he got ready to throw them he saw Batman shack his head.  
He dropped the stars glaring at his grandfather as he flew away.

Batman laid a hand on his shoulder, "There`s always tomorrow."

Damian rolled his eyes.

The bridge gave a slight shove ad that made them race to the other end of the bridge. Damian almost collapsed on the grass but the sound of more running made him keep strong and keep his bearings.

He was surprised when he saw Robin running to over to them, he stopped gazing at the roaring fire.

"We done here?" He asked casually.

Damian smirked; he gazed back at the fire the luminous glow casting a red-orange color on everything the ashes clouding the dark night sky. "Yeah, were done here."

"Thank god, you don't know how long it`s been since I`ve slept!" Wally said throwing his arm dramatically in the air. Robin glanced at batman then looked to the others, "We have a few spare rooms you can use for the night."

The others nodded but Super-boy glanced narrowed at Damian, "What happened to Ra`s?"

"He escaped." Damian said threw gritted teeth, "Doesn't mean this is over, not by a long shot."

XXX

Robin rubbed his forehead as he opened his bedroom door. It was at least four pm and everyone was still tired, he suspected Bruce was the only one awake but gone. He had woken up a hour ago figuring out what to say to his brother, how he was going to convince him.

Dick bit his lip and breathed out, this was his only chance, and it was now or never.

He walked out of his room and headed to the large oak doors next to his room. Again he took a steadying breath and opened the door. When he entered the room Damian wasn't in the bed nor in the room, Dick was afraid he might have run off but the billowing of the drapes told him Damian was on the balcony.

He made his way over to Damian, "Damian?"

"Hm?" Damian muttered obviously in his own thoughts a small smirk on his face.

"Ok, you said that after things calmed down you`d think about it about it and I`m taking up on that offer, because were not leaving this balcony till you say yes or someone`s died of old age and i-"

"Dick," Damian said finally looking at him, "Ok."

"What?"

"I thought about it, and I have to admit sadly that I might have died without your teams help and I owe you something in the least." Damian replied.

"Oh," Robin said rocking on his heels. "Ok."

"What?" Damian asked sensing Dick`s own awkwardness.

"It's just I had this big speech plan for like an hour, took a lot of effort." He smirked.

Damian chuckled lightly, "You're an idiot."

"Thanks a bunch."

"Dick," Damian said, "I want you to know one thing before I join."

Dick raised his hand, he knew what Damien was going to say, it was regarding his choice of fighting. "We can live with it…I guess."

Damian`s eyes turned icy and cold in an instant, "No not that, I`m not going to take shit orders from anyone." Damian said turning his head away from him.

Robin nodded he didn't know how the team was going to cope with Damian fighting style and utter disregard for the rules. How would the Justice league react also? This wasn't going to be easy but then again nothing ever was. Robin had nothing left to say but before he left he hugged his brother who stiffen immediately, "I`m glad you're ok." He said. Damian gazed at him a bit confused but the smirked in amusement, "Yeah same here."

XXX

Damian walked down to the breakfast that Alfred hand made for the young justice team…and wolf.

Damian walked down the carpeted steps turning a corner; he almost fell on his back but caught his balance. He couldn't say the same for Donna who hand fallen backwards. Damian flashed a grin.

"We meet again." He said holding out a hand. She took it smiling half-heartedly.

"I suppose so," she said a bit awkwardly, "Damian listen we-"

Damian almost moaned inwardly, he didn't want to talk about this. He knew he had to but he didn't want to. But he supposed he had to play the good guy. Damian lends agents the wall waiting for her to say more.

"It`s just that, the night on the balcony and you tried to kiss me-"

"Whoa wait _I _tried to kiss you? Trust me if I tried to kiss you I would have you were the one falling for me." He said a smirk playing his lips.

She glared at him, he blue eyes sparkling, "Oh sure yeah I just imagined the fact you were nice for more than a few moments."

Damian held up his hand innocently his smile increasing. "It`s a possibility."

"A possibility?" she demanded, "What I can't believe you-"

"Hey let's just leave it at this," he declared "We have too much unfinished business and this should definitely be settled."

Donna look momentarily surprised, but she shook her . "Your joking aren't you?"

Damian wasn't surprised she caught on but he felt bad for some reason. This wasn't of course any joking matter and he should at least try to be serious. Then Damian sighed and looked her in the eyes. Again he felt that same pull but she turned her head away.

"This won't work." She muttered. He was sure that she never meant him to really hear her but none the less he did.

He opened his mouth to say something but he stopped and moved a strand of hair from her face then kept a hand on her check, a bit surprised she let him. He lowered his head until he felt his lips lightly brush hers. He held it for a moment longer than pulled away a bit reluctantly.

"Was that so hard?" he said smiling. Donna stared at him for moment then she smiled back returning the kiss. "Not at all."


	15. Two Weeks Later

Two weeks later…

Batman turned off the computer; he had just given the Young justice team another mission. The fact He disregarded the fact his sons were on the team was hard to keep out of his emotion, and he was trying not to show his disagreement with Robin about having Damian join show. Damian didn't catch his worry or didn't care to speak up about but Dick was different, he knew when he was worried or didn't like something.

He sat in silence looking through made plans of the Justice league and the location of the known villains. It never hurt to keep an eye on things.

"Batman, why am I not surprised."

Batman didn't have to look over his shoulder to know it was Diana.

"Wonder woman." He greeted, checking surveillance.

"Are you checking up on the team again?" she asked sitting on the dash board.

"Just giving them another mission," he confirmed.

"They`ve been doing well." She said. Patting him on the shoulder and standing back up. "Batman make sure to get a few hours of sleep tonight you look exhausted." She smiled sympathetically at him.

"Hm," he muttered returning his gaze back to the computer.

Batman looked at the computer and sighed, they were doing great but it still bothered him. Would they really be strong enough to handle the things to come or would the fall under pressure?

**A/N: this was just a super short thing I wanted to add. I will be writing another story to this call Young Justice: Let Them Fall I`ll post the chapter a soon as I can and thanks for all those who read this story. You're awesome! ;) **


End file.
